


Naughty Naughty

by ddelusionall



Series: Naughty Naughty, Smarty Smarty [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Bondage, Cheating, M/M, Punishment, Seduction, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Yunho is Jaejoong's foster father, Yunho is married, this is not rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong has been sent to yet another foster house. Yunho is barely old enough to be his father. But what Jaejoong wants, Jaejoong gets.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun
Series: Naughty Naughty, Smarty Smarty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718539
Kudos: 3





	1. This is not a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**Warnings: light bondage, underage sex (Jaejoong is 16, Yunho is 38)**

“This is not a good idea,” Yoochun said.

“Fuck off. Yes, it is.”

“No, Jae. It’s … you’re going to get kicked out again, and this is your last chance.”

“Who the fuck cares? I’ll be eighteen soon enough.”

Yoochun still looked unconvinced.

Jae smirked. He knew how to convince him. Draping an arm around his friend’s neck, Jae kissed him. “Haven’t I told you not to bite your lip like that? You’re such a cock tease.”

Yoochun blushed. “Jae … I—”

“All you have to do is take pictures of me, Chunnie.”

“Still—“

“And you get to see me naked,” Jae said. He left Yoochun’s arms and started taking his clothes off.

“God, I’m such an awful friend,” Yoochun muttered.

“The best of friends, Chunnie.” Jae moved to his dresser and grabbed lube and his red dildo.

“This is not a good idea,” he said again. “How … how do you even …”

Jae fell onto his bed and laughed. “I caught him, well, I didn’t really catch him, but I heard him jerking off when he thought I wasn’t home and he moaned my name.”

“What? When?”

“Two nights ago, right after he dropped his wife off at the airport.”

“And you’re sure she’s not going to be home for a few days.”

“I’m sure. Stop being a pussy. It’s not like I’m asking you to send pictures of yourself to him.”

Yoochun snorted.

Jae was already hard. He lay on his back and spread his legs.

“What do you want pictures of?”

“Anything but my face.”

“Why not your face?”

“Think, Chunnie. If he’s stupid and doesn’t erase them, and then someone finds them, if they see my face, they’ll know I’m under age.”

“Good point.”

Jae covered his hand in lube and started stroking his cock. It wasn’t difficult to get hard as a rock thinking of Jung Yunho. The man was gorgeous, with muscles all over. Jae caught a glimpse of him naked through a bathroom mirror. Yunho’s cock had only been half hard. He was only thirty eight, and god, he took such good care of his body. Jae had been fantasizing about him ever since.

The Jungs hadn’t been able to have children, and so they took on troubled teens, raising them until they were either sent back to the foster house, or they graduated high school. Yunho hadn’t stopped staring at Jae since day one. When he was sure Yunho was home, he made a habit of walking around in low slug sweats with no underwear and a tank top. Mrs. Jung didn’t like it and constantly shouted at him for it, but Jaejoong was not known for his obedience or respect toward foster parents.

“You do know that I did not sign up for photography classes in school to take naked pictures of you.”

Jae laughed. “Consider it a perk.”

Yoochun finally laughed with him and snapped a picture with Jae’s phone. It showed his lower half, abs tight, hand on his cock, and the end of the dildo lying next to the bed.

“Send them to him right away, whatever you take.”

Yoochun was hard as a rock after the second picture. By the third, he’d unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper to relieve the pressure.

Jae took two slickened fingers and pushed them into his ass. He moaned, loudly.

“Fuck,” Yoochun whispered. He hit record for a video and sent thirty seconds of Jae fingering himself to Yunho’s phone.

He went back to taking pictures.

Jae took the dildo and directed it to his hole.

“Hang on, Jae.”

Jae whimpered. “What?”

Yoochun moved to the side a bit, angled the phone. “Lift up your leg.” He smiled. “Better.”

“What?”

“Oh, just a perfect shot of your entire body with a red dildo pressed against your ass.”

Jae rolled his eyes. “Can I fuck myself with it now, please?”

“Go for it.”

With a loud moan, Jae pushed it deep into his ass all at once. Yoochun sent a few more pictures of it to Yunho, and then all of a sudden, Jae’s phone started ringing.

Jae smiled. “God, took him long enough.”

“You want to answer it?”

“Yes.”

Yoochun handed the phone over.

Jae hit the button and whispered a breathy hello.

“God damn it, Jaejoong, what the hell are you doing?”

“Um, fucking myself with a dildo. Figured you’d be smart enough to figure that out.” Jae moaned.

“Shit. I’m in a meeting.”

“You should be here. Your cock would fill me up a lot better than this dildo.”

Yunho moaned. “You’re only sixteen, Jae.”

“Says the man who jerks off while moaning my name.”

“Jaejoong—I …”

Jae whimpered. “I’m going to come, Yunho. I have to go.”

And Jae hung up. He smiled at Yoochun. “If he calls again, just ignore it.”

“Are you really going to come?”

Jae nodded. “Yeah. God, his voice on the phone … desperate, and … fuck. I can’t wait to hear it when he’s here.”

“You think he’ll fuck you?”

“Oh, yeah. How could he resist?”

“Video or pictures of you coming?”

“Ooh, video. Good idea.”

Jae stroked himself harder, fucked his hole faster.

“Fuck, Jae,” Yoochun whispered.

Jae managed a smile. “Are you recording?”

Yoochun hit the button. “I am now.”

“Good.” Jae moaned, breathy, quiet, adding Yunho’s name as his orgasm built. His body froze, jerking, and with a final cry of Yunho, come splattered on his stomach. His breathing was harsh in the silence. The dildo slipped from his ass.

“God, that’s hot,” Yoochun whispered.

“Did you send it?”

“Yeah.”

Jae smiled, his eyes shut as his breath steadied. “Wanna fuck me, Chunnie?"

“What?”

“Consider it a thank you for taking the pictures.”

Yoochun tossed the phone to the bed. He stripped, and then climbed over Jaejoong. Jae’s legs wrapped around his waist. With only a minor adjustment, Yoochun slid into Jaejoong’s hole.

“I’m glad you already came. I'm too close,” Yoochun said, pressing lips next to Jae’s pierced nipple.

Jae chuckled.

“You do know how beautiful you are, right?”

“Yes. Now fuck me.”

Yoochun moaned and started thrusting, nothing slow, hard and fast. He was on the brink of orgasm only moments later. Jae’s lips found his and they kissed as hard and as fast as Yoochun fucked him.

“Come, Yoochun. Fill me up.”

Yoochun shuddered, his body spasming, and with a cry, he came. He collapsed on top of Jae for a moment and then Jae laughed.

“Oh my god, I just had the best idea.”

Yoochun made a noise to show he was listening.

“A picture of my hole filled with come.”

Yoochun propped up on an elbow. “You are really evil.”

“I know. Get off me and take it.”

Yoochun rolled away, moaning when he slipped from Jaejoong’s hole.

“Come on, get up.”

He sighed and made his body cooperate. He kneeled, and found Jaejoong’s phone. Jae was on his hands and knees. Come slipped out of his hole and down his thigh. Yoochun wanted to lick it up. He snapped a picture of it, and then when Jae took a finger and touched his hole, Yoochun took another.

“Pure evil,” Yoochun muttered.

“One more,” Jae said. He brought his come covered finger to his lips, and stuck his tongue out. A couple of drops of come dripped on his collar bone. Yoochun took the picture, making sure only to show Jae’s mouth and throat and the wayward drops of come.

A few moments later, his phone beeped.

\+ I’ll be home in a half hour. Tell your friend to go away. +

“Fuck yes!” Jae shouted. “That was too easy.”

Yoochun shook his head. “You’re going to get him in trouble.”

“Who’s going to tell? Oh my god, Chunnie. Let me shower really fast and then … fuck.”

“What are you planning now?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I’ve been pretty naughty. I figure I should face the consequences of my actions.”

Yoochun grinned. “You’re a sick fuck, you know that?”  
________________

Yunho sped home. Fuck that kid, Fuck fuck fuck him. He’d told his wife not to take him, he was too old, too much trouble. Kim Jaejoong had an entire drawer of a filing cabinet dedicated to his misdeeds. And there were five instances of Jaejoong trying to seduce members of his foster family. Yunho hadn’t thought anything of it. Until he saw the kid half naked, body still wet from his shower.

Yunho slammed his head against the steering wheel.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

He’d been in a meeting when the pictures started coming. He’d had to excuse himself and then claimed sick so he could leave.

Fuck that kid. Fuck him.

He was still hard, but damn it, he was not going to do this. He loved his wife. He’d get in so much trouble.

But in his mind, come slipped out of a well fucked hole.

Brakes squealed to a stop. He didn’t even bother pulling in the driveway, just parked on the street in front of his house. Sprinting across the yard. He tried the knob, thankful that the door was unlocked. Kicked off his shoes.

Two steps to the stairs and he stopped, hearing a whimper from the living room.

Breath shortening with every step, he made his way there. And then he stopped completely, eyes blurring. Blinking, mouth open.

Naked, god, so much fucking naked skin.

Jae was bent over the glass coffee table. His hands were attached to the legs by leather straps. His legs were spread, ass on display. Leather straps also wrapped around his knees and tied to the other legs.

“Fuck,” Yunho breathed.

Jae whimpered again and turned his head. He was gagged, eyes begging.

Yunho took a step, swallowing. He tore off his suit jacket and tie; he tried to undo buttons on his shirt, and gave up and just ripped it, buttons flying all over.

Jae moaned.

Yunho unzipped his pants, and was naked in the next second. He stroked his cock, staring at the way Jae’s hole clenched. Jae was trying to move, the coffee table sliding on the floor. Gasps and moans and whimpers escaped from behind the gag.

Yunho moved to him, falling behind him to his knees. He ran his hands along the soft skin of Jae’s ass.

On the coffee table was a single piece of paper.

**I’ve been a naughty, naughty boy. I deserve a spanking.**

Yunho licked his lips. And then looked up. He met Jae’s eyes again. They were still begging, but confident and cocky and god, Yunho wanted to slap that look away.

He brought his hand back and spanked Jae’s ass as hard as he could.

Jae cried out, eyes shutting, ass jerking back, begging for more. Yunho gave him more. Slap after slap until that creamy skin was pink and hot. Yunho spanked him until his arm hurt and there were tears seeping from the corners of Jae’s eyes.

“God, you’re hot,” Yunho said. “You’re such a little slut, but you’re hot, and I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk straight.”

Jae whimpered.

Yunho spit into his hand, coating his cock with the small bit of lube. He spread Jae’s red cheeks.

“You’ve already been fucked once today. I don’t think you need lube.”

Yunho put the head of his cock against Jae’s hole and pushed, slamming into him as far as he could go.

Jae screamed behind the gag, neck arching. The muscles on his back were taught, stretched as he tried to get a grip on something, the table legs just out of his reach. Yunho moved out and in quickly, settling completely inside Jae on the second thrust.

“Such a naughty, naughty boy,” Yunho said, and fucked him, long and hard. Past the point of sweat dripping from both of their bodies. He tangled a hand into Jae’s hair, yanking with every thrust into his body. Tears mingled with sweat on Jae’s face.

Yunho unclasped the gag. “I want to hear you, you little fucking slut. I want to hear everything.”

Jae whimpered and then moaned louder as Yunho continued to fuck him.

“Please, Yunho, please … fuck, I need to come.”

“Then come.”

“Can’t … fuck …”

Yunho dropped Jae back to the table. He reached around Jae’s hip and grabbed his cock. A firm ring was nestled at the base of it.

“No, you can’t.”

“Please, please, fuck, please.”

Yunho stroked Jae’s cock, and Jae screamed.

“Yunho! Yunho, fuck.”

“Do you deserve to come?”

Jae whimpered.

“Do you?”

“No. NO!”

“Why not?”

“I’m bad. So bad. I … fuck, please. I—Yunho! Fuck!”

Yunho shivered. That strained begging voice was going to speak to him while he jerked off for the next few years.

“You are a bad, naughty piece of shit,” Yunho said, “but you’re a perfect whore.”

Yunho released the cock ring.

Jae whimpered, his body immediately tightening. With two strokes of Yunho’s hand, Jae was coming, screaming, covering the underside of the coffee table with thick strands of white. His body went limp, and his hole squeezed around Yunho’s cock.

“Thank you,” Jae breathed. “Fuck, thank you.”

Yunho’s eyes crossed, he grabbed Jae’s hips again and fucked him harder, rougher as his body shook and his orgasm crashed through him. He filled Jae’s body with come, and Jae clenched and unclenched prolonging Yunho’s orgasm until he fell forward, hands on the coffee table. He could not hold himself up and he shifted to the side, landing on his ass and leaning against the couch.

Jae sighed and moaned in utter bliss as Yunho’s come dripped from his body and down his thighs.

After a few moments to catch his breath, Yunho moved sluggishly and released the bindings on Jae’s wrists and knees. And then Jae was in his lap, kissing him, tongue reaching into his mouth.

“Best fuck of my life,” Jae said between kisses. “God, we are doing that again.”

Yunho held Jae away by his shoulders. “Are you insane? No, we’re not.”

Jae pouted and then licked Yunho’s lower lip. “Say no. Tell me that no, you don’t want to fuck me again. That you don’t want to watch me come while I ride your cock.”

Yunho’s eyes shut with a groan.

Jae smirked.

“You’re a little bitch, you know that?”

“I know.”

Yunho struggled to stand, but Jae wouldn’t let him. “Come on. Let’s go take a shower.”

“Fuck, really?”

“Yes, really. I want to make sure there isn’t a trace of your friend on your skin before I run my tongue over it all.”

Jae was up in a moment, running up the stairs. “Hurry up, old man.”

“Oh, god, you’re going to get whipped for that one.”

“Really? Then you’re an old geezer. Want me to get your Viagra ready for you?”

Yunho smiled and shook his head as he followed Jae up the stairs. Jae was already in the master bathroom, getting the water warm.

Yunho wrapped his arms around him and then bit his neck.

“You know. Your social worker was right about you.”

Jae pulled away with a disgusted look. “Must you talk about that old, ugly lady right now?”

“Well, she was right.”

“About what?”

“She told me that all you needed to do better was the right motivation, the right incentives.”

“And?”

“You go to school, every day, get good grades, and by good, I mean, B’s. I don’t expect you to get A’s. But you get B’s and I’ll let you suck my cock whenever you can.”

Jae grinned. “And what if I do get an A?”

Yunho shrugged. “Well, you’d definitely need a reward for that.” He reached down and grabbed Jae’s hardening cock. “Something you enjoy. A spanking, a fucking, come dripping out of your ass.”

Jae’s eyes sparkled. “Oh, fuck yes. I’m going to get all A’s from now on.”


	2. She gave me a B plus.

Jaejoong stormed into the kitchen, sat hard and put his head on the table with a scream.

"Jae?" Yunho said, trying not to laugh.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" he shouted. "What's wrong? I'll tell you what's fucking wrong. Stupid shit of a fucking-"

"Language, young man," Soonli snapped.

Jae grumbled and dug into his backpack. He slammed a piece of paper on the table. "A B plus. She gave me a B plus. An eighty nine. Fuck her."

Yunho held back a laugh.

In the last two weeks, Jae had yet to get an A. Yunho had gotten a few blow jobs though.

"But Jaejoong, that's awesome. It's the best grade you've gotten since sixth grade."

Jaejoong scoffed. "Stupid bitch doesn't like me."

"Soonli told you to watch your language," Yunho said.

"Whatever. This sucks."

"Well, I am very proud of you." Soonli stood up. "This calls for a celebration. Japanese food?"

Jaejoong perked up. "Spicy?"

"I'll get _you_ something spicy, freakish boy."

"Yes!"

"Go get out of your school clothes," Yunho said.

Jae shot hin a lusty gaze from behind Soonli's back, and then barreled up the stairs.

Soonli kissed Yunho's cheek. "I don't know what you talked to him about while I was gone, but it sure worked."

Yunho swallowed and nodded.

"Be back in twenty minutes."

Yunho waited until he heard her car pull away and then he ran upstairs and slammed Jae's bedroom door open. He was not surprised to see Jae laying naked on his bed, hand around his cock.

"It's not fair," he whined.

Yunho climbed on the bed, kneeling between his legs. He ran his hands up and down Jae's thighs.

"We have twenty minutes."

Jae scoffed. "You mean you have twenty minutes."

Yunho stopped Jae's hand. "I figure an eighty nine is close enough."

Jae laughed. "You're just horny."

Yunho took a finger and traced the bend at Jae's hip. He lightly cupped his balls with three fingers, letting a single fingernail scrape over his puckered opening. "Are you saying you don't want me to fuck you?"

Jae moaned. "Why are you still dressed?"

Yunho laughed and pulled his shirt off. He stood up to take off his pants and boxers.

Jae tossed him the bottle of lube and he snagged it out of the air. "Still quick reflexes for an old man," Jae said.

He kneeled and wiggled his ass at Yunho. Yunho climbed back on the bed and landed a sharp slap on Jae's ass.

"Fuck," Jae whimpered.

Yunho poured lube on his fingers. He didn't have time to play, but god he wanted to. He slid fingertips over Jae's begging hole. Jae mewled and thrust back with a whimpered please. Yunho pushed a finger in.

"Fuck, yes," Jae whispered, "more, please."

Yunho gave him more. "You still letting Yoochun fuck you?" he asked as the second finger slid easily inside him.

"Who else is going to do it?" Jae demanded which earned him another smack.

"Fuck, again, please."

"You need to get A’s if you want to be trussed up and beaten," Yunho said.

Jae whimpered.

Yunho briefly twisted a third finger into him. And then pulled them out. He grabbed Jae's hips and flipped him onto his back.

"What the f-"

Yunho leaned over him and kissed him. Jae moaned and wrapped his legs around Yunho's hips. Yunho used a hand to hold his cock against Jae's hole and then pushed in. Jae broke away from his lips and cried out.

Yunho sucked on the spot just below Jae's ear. "You okay?" he whispered.

"No, you're not doing anything."

Yunho did not pull out, but rotated his hips. Jae's body clenched around him and he cried out again. Yunho did it over and over.

"Please, fuck, Yunho, please, no time."

Yunho sighed. "You're right."

He thrust in and out of Jaejoong quickly, swallowing the kid's cries with a kiss.

"One day, I'll get to take my time, drive you crazy with teasing and touches and fuck you so slowly and for so long that your body won't be able to take it."

Jae whimpered. "All talk, old m-"

Yunho growled. He gripped Jae's ankles and stretched his legs out, farther than was comfortable. He fucked him harder. Jae managed to get a shaking hand on his cock and stroke himself.

Yunho didn't know what he wanted to look at: his cock disappearing into that gorgeous body, the hand stroking that perfect cock, or that beautiful face contorted with pleasure. He figured it didn't really matter as he was going to come in about two minutes.

"Fuck, Yunho, more, fuck."

Yunho chuckled. He leaned forward, bending Jae almost in half, his cock slamming deeper into his body. "Oh, god, fuck yes," Jae shouted and a few more pumps of his hand, his body clenched and he came with an agonized cry all over his stomach.

Yunho followed only a minute later. He let go of Jae's legs and fell over him, kissing Jae through the aftershocks of orgasm.

"Was that the garage door?" Jae asked, breathless.

"Fuck."

Yunho flung himself away from Jae, grabbed his clothes and bolted for his room just as a door downstairs opened and slammed. Yunho used his boxers to wipe the last bits of come from his body, and then hurried to dress.

"Where are you boys?" his wife shouted through the house.

Yunho left the bedroom, heart hammering.

"Sorry. I was fucking your husband," Jae whispered behind him, and then Jae pushed by him, "Going too slow, old man. Japanese food is calling my name."

Yunho entered the kitchen, and his wife frowned and put a hand to his forehead. "Are you okay? You look flush."

"I'm fine."

Jae scoffed. "Last time I ask you for help on my homework, hyung."

"What?" Soonli said.

"Nothing. Math. He's not good at it."

"Shut up, Jaejoong," Yunho muttered.

They ate dinner, with Soonli asking Jae about his work at school. "You need a hobby," she said.

Jae opened his mouth, but Yunho said, "Jaejoong" with a warning growl.

Jae smiled and popped an eggroll in his mouth.

"What?" Soonli asked.

"When I said the same thing, he said he sucks cock for fun."

Soonli gave Jaejoong a very disappointed look. "That is not a hobby."

"Hey, some people play soccer, some people do puzzles. I suck cock. And I'm good at it. It's a talent."

Soonli sniffed, but Yunho smiled. "Don't encourage him," Soonli said and smacked Yunho's shoulder.

"You're not still having your classmates do your homework in exchange for blow jobs are you?" Yunho asked.

"Do you think I could be getting B's on tests if I was?"

"No. Just making sure."

"Nope, now I just do it for fun."

"Okay this is not proper dinner conversation. Yunho, we need to decide what Jaejoong gets for these good grades."

"Yunho promised me a weekend at the beach," Jae said quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think he'd do it," Yunho said. "I had to make sure."

Jae stuck his tongue out and then licked his lips when Soonli turned away from him.

"That sounds great. We'll go in a few weeks. I have some time off work."

Yunho met Jae's eyes and grinned. He was determined to do anything to make sure he and Jae were alone at that beach.


	3. But he's my best friend.

Yunho double checked his wife's calendar. Soonli had a very important business trip in two weeks, and then a long weekend the next. It was that weekend he was supposed to schedule their mini-beach vacation. He put the wrong dates in the planner on his phone, and then started searching for private beach bungalows.

Two days later, he proudly sat the confirmation of his reservation for three people in front of Soonli, the words non-refundable and non-exchangeable prominent at the top.

"Ooh, this is for our vacation?" she said.

“Yep, in ten days we will be on the beach, laying in the sun, soaking-"

"Ten days?"

"Yeah. Three days of-"

"Yunho, I'm going to be in Tokyo in ten days."

"What?"

She pointed at the calendar.

Yunho pretended to be shocked and then pulled out his phone. "Fuck, I'm sorry, I put it in wrong in my phone."

"The old man is going senile," Jae said, voice sing-song.

Soonli shot the kid a look, and then read over the paper again. She sighed.

"Come on, love," Yunho said, "I'm sorry. That weekend we'll do something, just the two of us, okay?"

She put the paper down and Yunho held her, a tiny bit of guilt rising in him. Okay, so a whole lot of guilt, but as Jaejoong rose from the table, sweat pants barely clinging to his hip bones, Yunho knew he wouldn't change his mind.

"Hey," Jae said, "this reservation is for three people."

"And?"

"Well, since Soonli can't go, can Yoochun come?"

Yunho scowled, and then Soonli sighed. "I don't see why not. I'll go call his parents."

"Sweet! God, Chunnie is going to love it, and he needs it. Bastard is too pale. Needs to get out in the sun."

Yunho waited until Soonli had gone upstairs and then pinned Jaejoong to the kitchen counter. "What the fuck?" he demanded, and shivered when Jae's hands landed on his hips, and then slid around to grab his ass. "I am willing to throw my life away, my marriage, my job, my reputation for you but damn it, Jaejoong, not for your friends and whatever you have planned."

Jae smiled, kissed him. Yunho yanked away, but Jae leaned up and licked his upper lip. "He thinks you're hot."

"I don't care, Jaejoong. No."

Jae pouted.

"No."

"You've never said no to me before."

"I'm saying no now. It's not worth it."

"Whatever," Jae said. He pushed Yunho away and left the kitchen.

Yunho gripped the counter and fumed. Fuck, he was going to lose everything because of this kid. Everything. He wondered if he could think of a plausible excuse to send him back into foster care. But with Jae going to school and getting good grades, saying, "Oh, I'm fucking him," just wasn't an option.

Soonli came in and stared at him. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just mad because I ruined our trip."

She smiled. "It's alright. We'll go the next week. Yoochun's parents are only letting him go because you'll be there. They don't like Jaejoong much. But I told them how much his grades are improving and how he's better behaved, and they relented."

Yunho scoffed.

"He is."

"I know." Yunho hugged her tightly. It was him that was being the naughty boy.

\---------

A week later, Jaejoong brought home his first A. He danced around the kitchen, shoving the history test into Yunho's face. He actually let Soonli hug him.

Yunho took the paper and made a show of carefully inspecting it. “I’m not sure this is real. It looks like it was an F and then you—”

"Fuck you. Put it on the fridge," Jae demanded.

Yunho laughed.

"Fuck off," Jae snapped and snatched it from Yunho's hands. “I’ve never had anything worth putting on the fridge, so I want it up there.” He hung it on the fridge with Soonli's Hello Kitty magnets.

"Congratulations," Soonli said.

"Can we have Japanese food again?"

"Sure, let's all go out."

"Sweet! Can Yoochun come?"

"Sure, go call him."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Jae shouts faded as he ran upstairs and Yunho swallowed, remembering the way Jae had shouted that word the night before while Yunho pounded into him from behind. Fuck.

"I swear I love that kid more and more everyday," Soonli said.

Yunho nodded. “He’s a good kid.”

They went to a nice, expensive sushi restaurant. Yoochun was nervous, never quite able to meet Yunho's eyes, and his cheeks went bright red when Soonli started asking about the beach vacation the next week.

“I’m excited,” is all he managed to say about it, and that was quiet, a whisper and another quick glance at Yunho.

Yunho swallowed.

\-----

The next day Yunho sent Jae a text.

+make sure you are home when I get there, and talk Yoochun into being there too+

Jae sent back a smiling face.

Yunho stopped off to buy a few things and then headed home. He was surprisingly calm for what he was planning. Soonli called at about five thirty and said she'd be home around ten, asking Yunho again if he wanted to come to the business dinner with her. But Yunho used the same excuse he always did (he hated her boss) and hung up just as he turned on his street.

He took the bag from the passenger seat, pulled everything out of its packaging and then put them back in the bag.

Jae and Yoochun were making out on the couch. Yunho watched them for awhile, a tiny bit of possessive jealousy scurrying through him, as their tongues twisted and Yoochun’s hands gripped Jaejoong’s ass. He slammed the door.

They both jumped and Yoochun tried to get away, but Jae held on to his school jacket. "Hi Yunho," Jae said with a grin and licked his lips.

Yunho took off his suit jacket and tie, and unbuttoned his dress shirt.

"Let him go," Yunho said.

Jae did, and Yoochun sat up.

"So, hyung-"

"Shut up, Jae." Yunho dropped the bag on the coffee table. He pondered Yoochun for a moment.

The kid was definitely attractive, but quiet, scared, nervous. Yunho put his hands on the couch on either side of the kid’s head. "I want a guarantee, Yoochun. A promise that you're not going to tell a single person-"

Jae scoffed. "Come on, Yunnie."

"I told you to shut up."

"But he's my best friend," Jae said.

Yunho turned around and dug in the bag as Jae kept talking.

"He knows everything already and-"

Jae's words were muffled as Yunho gripped his hair with one hand and forced a gag into his mouth with the other. Jae scowled at him.

"Shut up," Yunho said again as he tightened the gag. He turned back to Yoochun.

He looked at Jae, swallowing nervously. "I promised Jaejoong," he said, "but I-I'm not kinky like that. I-I only-"

"Just promise me," Yunho said.

Jae tugged on Yunho's arm. Yunho growled and with a quick twist of his body, wrenched Jae’s arm behind his back and slammed him to the floor, a knee in his back. Jae cried out around the gag.

"Yoochun, there are restraints in that bag. Hand them to me."

The kid did with shaking hands. Yunho bound Jae's arms at his elbows, and then again at his ankles.

Jae glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that. You fucking love it."

His eyes glinted.

The last thing Yunho took from the bag, but not the last thing in it, was a cock ring. He ripped open Jae's pants and snapped it on the base of his already hard cock. Jae whimpered.

Yunho smirked and bent down and licked up the length of his cock once. "Now be a good boy and stay there and be quiet." He went back to Yoochun on the couch. "Why are you so nervous?" Yunho asked him.

Yoochun swallowed and looked at the bound and gagged Jaejoong.

Yunho laughed. "You don't like that, we won't do that. Jae is crazy."

Yoochun smiled a bit and nodded. "Yeah."

"So?"

"I don't want you to get in trouble," he whispered.

"Really?" He nodded, and his gaze flicked up to Yunho's briefly.

“Wow. Jae doesn’t give a shit about that.”

Jae shouted something, denial in his voice.

"I-you... you're really hot, Yunho-shi, but you could go to jail."

Jae made a noise of disbelief from around the gag.

"I could go to jail, but only if someone finds out. Are you going to tell?"

His eyes went wide. "No, Yunho-shi. I- I told Jaejoong I wouldn't and he's my greatest friend even when he's being a bastard."

"He can be a bastard, can't he?"

Yoochun nodded. "And manipulative and inconsiderate and-"

Jae shouted at them from behind the gag.

"Well I say, to get him back for all the stuff he's done, that we leave him like that and make out in front of him."

Yoochun grinned. "Okay."

Yunho leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Yoochun’s lips were different than Jaejoong’s, a bit chapped, rough around the edges, but that’s not what made the kiss different.

The difference was that Yoochun was nervous and didn’t try to shove his tongue into Yunho’s mouth right away. He tasted like Jaejoong’s lemon lip gloss.

Yunho settled on the couch next to him, never breaking the kiss. He tangled his fingers in Yoochun’s long hair. Yoochun whimpered a bit, shaking, but when Yunho swiped his tongue along his lower lip, Yoochun eagerly added his tongue to the kiss. It took a few more minutes before Yunho was able to slowly lower them to the couch, but again, Yoochun eagerly followed him down, crawling over him to keep their lips pressed together.

Yunho unbuttoned his school shirt while Yoochun shrugged out of his jacket.

Jae was whimpering below them.

Yoochun giggled. “I love him, but he talks too much, so I love him more now.”

Yunho laughed. Their kiss continued as more clothes were removed. Yoochun was so nervous that it was cute. When he tried to cover himself up, Yunho took his hands and then stared at him. He was muscular, but more lean where Jaejoong was defined. He traced a hand up Yoochun side, across his stomach and down his hip. Yoochun shivered, and his cock jumped. A bead of precome leaked from the tip of his cock. Yunho swiped his finger over it and then put the finger in his mouth. He moaned.

“I’m … Yunho, I’m not … fuck.”

Yunho smiled up at him and then pushed him back. “Let’s go torture your best friend.”

Yoochun swallowed and then nodded. He climbed off the couch. Yunho followed, stripping himself completely of clothes.

Yoochun licked his lips. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

“For an old man,” Yunho said and looked at Jaejoong.

Jae laughed and winked at him.

“Here, Yoochun. Either kneel or sit right here.” Yunho pointed to a spot right next to Jaejoong’s head. Yoochun kneeled. Yunho kneeled in front of him and they both shivered when their cocks touched. Yunho kissed him again and lightly took Yoochun’s cock in his hand. He stroked it slowly, swallowing Yoochun’s whimpers and then reveling in them as he moved his mouth down Yoochun’s neck. His collar bone jutted out, giving his whole upper body structure and Yunho licked along both sides and down to his nipples.

Jae was whimpering again.

Yoochun’s hands gripped Yunho’s shoulders when Yunho licked the glistening tip of Yoochun’s cock.

“Fuck, hyung, please, I’m … fuck.”

Yunho took Yoochun’s cock in his mouth and sucked. Yoochun curled up, using Yunho's body for support as he came almost instantly. Yunho swallowed and then teased his sensitive skin.

Yoochun laughed and tried to push him away.

Yunho looked down at Jae’s lust-filled eyes. Precome was dripping from his cock.

Yoochun smirked at him and then leaned down and licked around the tip of Jae’s cock. Jae more than likely was cursing at him. Yunho laughed and licked around the gag. “Patience, baby.”

Jae glared.

Yunho pulled Yoochun to him and kissed him again, hands roving on his body. He lowered Yoochun to the ground, and then said, “Tell me what you want, Yoochun. I can either fuck you or give Jaejoong his reward for getting an A.”

Yoochun swallowed, but said, “Fuck me.”

Jae whimpered and whined.

Yunho smiled. “Alright. You’re friends with and fuck Jaejoong, so I have to ask this since he’s the biggest cock whore that walks the face of the earth. Have you bottomed before?”

Yoochun laughed and then nodded. “Yeah … a guy at school, he likes to fuck me.”

Jae muttered something.

Yunho laughed and said, “Good. I don’t think I could do this if you were a virgin.”

Jae snorted.

“God, he’s still annoying even when he’s gagged. Torture him some more?”

“Fuck, yes.”

“Okay.” Yunho lifted Yoochun leg and set it over Jae’s body, and then leaned down and licked Yoochun’s opening once. They both groaned. Yunho smirked at Jaejoong. He grabbed the bag and pulled out the new bottle of lube from it. Jae was running low. He slicked up his fingers and set the bottle down. He slid his fingers up and down Yoochun’s body, watching Jae’s hungry eyes. Yoochun whimpered and squirmed, and then moaned when Yunho pressed in a finger. Yunho took his time, something he wasn’t allowed when with Jaejoong, because when Jaejoong wanted him, Jaejoong wanted him. Yoochun let him go slow, stretch him with two and then three fingers. By the time Yunho couldn’t handle it anymore, Yoochun was a shivering sweaty mess and Jaejoong kept trying to move closer.

“Now, the ultimate torture,” Yunho said. “I want you to suck on his cock while I fuck you.”

Yoochun whimpered. “God, yes.”

Jaejoong moaned and tugged roughly on the restraints on his arms. Yunho helped Yoochun to his knees. He straddled Jaejoong’s body. He had to bend awkwardly to get Jae’s cock in his mouth, but once it was there, he settled into an immediate rhythm of sucking. Jae cried out. Yoochun’s cock was just above his face, leaking precome onto his cheeks. Yunho spread Yoochun’s ass, and slowly pressed his cock into Yoochun’s body.

Yoochun moaned and pushed back. Yunho put a hand on his lower back to stop him, and Yoochun let him go slowly, in and out, over and over, shallow, until Yunho was nestled completely inside him.

“Don’t hold back, Yoochun,” Yunho whispered. “If you want to come, do it. Come all over Jae’s face.”

Jae whined, another pleading noise.

Yunho fucked Yoochun in a steady rhythm, not too fast or hard, because he had to last and he wasn’t seventeen anymore. Yoochun started shaking beneath him. Yunho slid a hand around his sweaty hip and stroked Yoochun’s cock. Yoochun cried out, mouth leaving Jae’s cock as his neck strained and his back arched. His cock pulsed and he came, hard, splattering Jae’s face.

Jae whimpered, trying to hump the air in his bindings. Yunho carefully lowered Yoochun to the floor on his back, lying over him to kiss his lips and calm his whimpers.

“You okay?”

Yoochun nodded. “You’re awesome.”

Yunho smiled. He cupped Yoochun’s cock and balls stroking. “Think you got one more round in you?” he asked.

Yoochun scoffed. “Fuck yes.”

“Good, because we are going to fuck Jaejoong.”

Jae shouted from behind the gag.

“We?”

“Yes, we. Think his ass can take it?”

“The day Jae’s ass can’t take something is the day hell freezes over.”

Yunho grinned. “Get your cock hard again, Chunnie. I’m going to go take his clothes off.”

Yoochun smirked. “Already hard, hyung.”

“Teenagers,” Yunho said with an eye roll. He crawled over to Jaejoong and took off the restraints at his legs. He pulled his pants and boxers off. “How about it Jaejoong? Wanna get double fucked?”

Yunho licked some of Yoochun’s come from his face.

Jae’s eyes rolled back with a whimper.

“You should really get rewarded for your A first, don’t you think?”

Another whimper, and Jae started fucking the air.

Yunho hauled Jae to his knees, and pushed his head to the carpet, so his ass was sticking up in the air. “Stay.” And then with a powerful swing, he spanked Jae’s ass. Jae cried out. Yunho gave him another and another. With every slap, Jae tried to thrust back into them. Yunho heard him gag more than once.

“He’s crazy,” Yoochun said, awe in his voice.

Yunho smiled and kept spanking, over and over until Jae’s ass was bright red and Jae was crying, whimpering, begging. Yunho spread his cheek and dragged a harsh fingernail down across his opening.

“Now, be a good boy and go straddle your best friend.”

Jae struggled to get to his knees, but when he did, he shuffled over to where Yoochun lay on the floor. Yoochun sat up a bit to help steady him, and Jae whimpered when hands finally touched his skin.

“You okay?” Yoochun whispered, but Yunho heard and watched for Jae’s answer. It must have been good, because Yoochun smiled and shook his head. “You’re absolutely crazy.”

Yunho lubed up his fingers again. He wrapped one arm around Jae’s upper body and then started prepping him. Not slowly, and with every twist of his fingers, Jae screamed or shouted or let out a muffled curse. Almost immediately, he stopped and then said, “Sit on Yoochun’s cock.”

Jae let out one shout and Yunho was sure he said, “Finally.”

Yunho slapped his ass hard, and Jae cried out. “Do it.”

Yoochun slid down a bit more, until Jae was straddling his hips, he held his cock up as Jae eagerly lowered his ass, slipping past his hole once and then pressing in the second time. Jae cried out and immediately started riding him, fast, whimpering. When Yunho stopped him by wrapping his arm around his body, Jae whimpered something that sounded like, “Fuck you.”

Yunho bit at his shoulder, through his school shirt. Jae groaned and then shouted out as Yunho shoved two fingers into his hole along with Yoochun’s cock. Yoochun moaned too and thrust up while Jaejoong tried to press down.

“Not yet, baby.” Yunho said and added a third finger. It was a bit disconcerting to him that he didn’t care if he hurt Jaejoong. Jaejoong was going to love it anyway. He leaned Jae forward, holding him up by the restraints around his elbows. Jae whimpered again.

Yunho unlatched the gag. Jae whined, licking his lips and then said, “Fuck me, god, fuck me, please, fuck me.”

Yunho slid his cock up and down Yoochun’s. Yoochun moaned and said, “Fuck him, hurry, fuck him.”

“Yes, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

Yunho pushed, eyes shutting at the tight fit. Jae threw his head back and screamed. He tried to lower his lips.

“Yoochun, move,” Yunho said, words tight, biting through his clenched jaw. It was a bit too tight, but he held steady while Yoochun started fucking Jaejoong again. Jae cried out, over and over with each thrust of Yoochun’s cock.

“Come, please, let me come, please. Please, please,” Jae whimpered.

“Soon, baby,” Yunho replied. He pushed in a bit farther, pulling another strangled scream from Jae’s throat. It was agonizing, the scrape between Jae’s body and Yoochun’s cock, but they settled into a rhythm, switching places, sometimes trying to push in at the same time, but never leaving him empty, filling him up again and again. Sweat gathered on their skin and plastered Jae’s school shirt to his back.

“Hyung, I’m …” Yoochun’s eyes squeezed shut and he sped up, moaning, jerking. Yunho stopped, waiting until Yoochun came with a cry. His come slipping out of Jae’s hole and down their cocks. Yunho sped up, holding the now incoherent, weak Jaejoong up.

“Hold him, Yoochun,” Yunho whispered.

Yoochun put his hands on Jae’s shoulders and held him while Yunho put one arm around his body, shifting him. Yoochun’s cock was softening, but it was still inside Jae as Yunho fucked him harder.

“Take that cock ring off,” Yunho said.

“Please, off, please,” Jae said, voice desperate.

Yoochun stroked Jae’s cock a few times. “Do I have to?” he said with a pout. “I like watching him broken.”

Yunho laughed and he bit Jae’s neck. “Yoochun doesn’t want you to come. Do you want me to make him let you?”

“Please, fuck. Please.”

Yoochun sighed. “Fine, but …” He very carefully moved out from under Jae’s body, slipping out of him. Jae whimpered in disappointment. Yunho tightened his hold, sat back on his legs. It was a bit awkward because of Jae’s bound arms, but that kept him at an angle and Yunho was able to pump his cock deep and hard into Jae’s worn out hole.

Yoochun went to his hands and knees. He licked the tip of Jae’s cock, his finger traced the ring, over and over again.

“Fuck, Chunnie, fuck, do it,” Jae shouted. “Fucker, just … fuck., please. God, ple-ea-ease.”

Yoochun smirked and sucked a few inches into his mouth before letting it fall free from his mouth and he went back to licking. He did it over and over.

“Yoochun,” Yunho said, voice strained with warning. He was so fucking close.

Yoochun nodded. He took Jae’s cock deep in his throat and then released the ring.

Jae screamed, entire body spasming, clenching tightening. Yunho’s eyes shut tight and he moaned. His hands clutched at Jae’s body, leaving fingerprints, and he came, almost biting through his lip as pleasure stampeded through his body and to his finger tips, exploding into Jae’s body.

Yunho let go of Jae, and he fell weakly into Yoochun’s arms. Yunho slipped out of him, and Yunho watched as come flowed from his stretched hole.

“God, that was … fuck,” Jae said and kissed Yoochun.

Yunho smiled and checked the time. Almost nine. “You two go get cleaned up.”

Jae pouted. “You’re not going to participate in the post-coital cuddling?”

Yunho shook his head. “Next time you want cuddling afterwards, tell me and I’ll add it to the agenda. We don’t have time for it now.”

Jae laughed. He pushed up from Yoochun, arms shaking, and then turned to hook his arms around Yunho’s neck. He kissed him, softly, the first real, soft kiss Jae had given him. “You’ll cuddle with us next week, won’t you? While we’re at the beach?”

Yunho smiled, and with his cheek pressed Jae’s, he said, “Just try and stop me.”


	4. all the way to the beach

The morning of their beach trip, Yunho woke up early. He'd allowed Yoochun to stay the night, to make leaving easier this morning, but when the two boys had tried to jump him, Yunho said no. Or tried to.

He got a blow job with those two talented mouths drawing out his orgasm for almost forty five minutes.

And now, it was playback time.

He dressed in sweats and a tank top before moving quietly to Jaejoong's room. He opened the drawer that he knew Jae kept their toys in and pulled out restraints, a plug and lube. He moved to Jae's side of the bed. He was beyond breath taking even in his sleep.

Two days ago he'd come home sporting newly bleached hair, and the blond locks made his features sharper, his dark eyes more prominent. Yunho loved it, and showed Jae how much he loved it by pulling on it more while he fucked the kid from behind. Soonli had pitched a fit when Jae sent her pictures of it.

Yunho took Jae's wrists and very carefully tied them together and to the headboard. Jae moaned like he was waking up, but then settled.

"Yun-"

"Shh," he said to Yoochun.

Yunho covered the plug in lube before twisting it around Jae's opening. Jae moaned and thrust his hips back. The plug slid easily into him.

"Yunho," Jae whimpered and Yunho met his eyes, still confused with sleep.

"You get to have this in you all the way to the beach," he whispered and then pushed the plug all the way in.

Jae moaned and then whimpered when Yunho licked around it.

Yunho looked at Yoochun. "You want one, too?"

Yoochun smiled and shook his head.

"You should," Jae said with a deep moan. "Feels so good."

Yunho slapped Jae's ass. "Come on. Get up. Were leaving in a half hour."

He released the bindings.

Jae moaned again. "It’s five am."

"Yep, and I want to be at the beach house in time for breakfast."

"Why?” Yoochun asked. "What's for breakfast?"

Yunho licked his lips, laughed and headed out of the room.

"God, old man. That was corny even for you!" Jae shouted.

\-----------

It took four hours to get to the beach.

"So what's our story?" Jae asked halfway there.

"What?"

Jae rolled his eyes. "Good to know you planned well. I tell you, Chunnie, get to be his age and the first thing that goes is logic."

"I thought it was hearing," Yoochun said.

"Memory."

"Eyesight."

"Inability to keep it up," Jae added while stroking his cock. He'd already come once on the trip, the car making the plug vibrate inside him and rub along his prostate.

Yunho glared at them giggling. "Explain please."

"Well, when a man reaches a certain age, some bodily-"

"About the story," Yunho said as Yoochun giggled more.

"What are we telling people? We won't be the only people on the beach."

Yunho shrugged. "What do you propose?"

Jae smirked. "We can't exactly say that I'm your foster kid and you plan to fuck me and my best friend until we can't walk."

"Nope."

"But don't worry. Yoochun and I are prepared. We have fake IDs."

"Jaejoong," Yunho said in admonishment.

"Don't lecture me, Mr. Fucking-A-Sixteen-year-old."

"Two," Yoochun said.

"Right, fucking two sixteen year olds. Look, they say we're eighteen. So, you're our sugar daddy showing us a good time."

Yunho laughed. "And where did we meet?"

"The internet, duh. It's better than saying I'm your son which you would probably be stupid enough to do but I want to make out with you on the beach without having to hide it."

"Sounds good to me," Yunho said. "You going to come again?"

Jae smiled. "Yes. Yoochun suck me off."

"Don't," Yunho said quickly. I have to concentrate on driving."

Fifteen minutes later, Jae groaned and Yunho looked in the rear view to see Yoochun sucking him off. He was hard in moments.

\-------

When they arrived at the bungalow, there was a note on the door, saying that it was unlocked and to please call the proprietor as soon as they were settled and lunch would be made available at noon.

“Fuck, lunch,” Yunho said as he sat his bag in the main room. “I want breakfast.”

Jae smirked and said, “You’ll have to catch me first,” and ran into the other room.

Yunho took off after him. “No where to run, kid, only three rooms in this place.”

Jae laughed. He was attempting to close the closet door when Yunho walked into the room.

“In the closet? And you call me corny,” Yunho said.

Jae smiled. “Just figured I’d save some time by taking my clothes off in here.”

Yunho sat on the bed, in a spot that if Jae tried to bolt for the door he could catch him.

“Yoochun!” Jae shouted. “Come and distract him so I can get away.”

Yunho pouted. “Why do you want to get away?” He unbuckled his pants and pushed them and his boxers down. He kicked off his sandals and finished stripping.

Jae licked his lips.

Yoochun came in from the other room, a little hesitantly.

“I do not mind fucking Yoochun,” Yunho said. “He’s not as pushy and demanding as you are.”

Yunho held his arm out and Yoochun sat in his lap. Yunho kissed him softly, arms wrapping around him. He whimpered, pushing for more. Yunho broke away only long enough to pull his shirt off, and then laid them down so Yoochun was pressed against him. Their crotches slid together.

Yoochun hadn’t come on the way over, just helped Jae when Jae demanded it, but he was hard and shaking already.

“You’ve already had breakfast,” Jae said and shoved Yoochun away, or tried to. Yunho kept his arms tightly around him.

The bed dipped.

“Hyung,” Jae whined and shook Yunho’s shoulder.

Yoochun pulled away and smiled down at Yunho. Jae’s lips were immediately there to replace them, but Yunho kept his eyes on Yoochun. He smirked slowly.

“I’m going to get naked,” he said, and then left the bed.

Yunho watched as he stripped, his cock going even harder as his body was revealed. Their eyes met again, and Yoochun held up a finger and then left the room quietly.

Jae didn’t notice, hand now wrapped around Yunho’s cock. Yunho moaned and wrapped Jae in his arms. He shifted up, until they had their heads on the pillows. He kissed him roughly, hands tangling in the blond hair.

Yoochun came back into the room as quietly as he left, but there were toys in his hands. Two pairs of padded handcuffs. A thick strip of leather. He put the toys in one hand and then kneeled behind Jaejoong. Jae groaned when Yoochun pushed his cock against the plug in his ass. He broke away from Yunho’s mouth, eyes shut tight and whimpered.

Yunho and Yoochun smirked at each other.

Yunho took Jae’s wrists. He lifted them, and Jae eagerly grabbed the headboard. Yoochun was quick and snapped the cuffs on one of his wrists. Before Jae could do more than open his eyes, his other wrist was cuffed.

“God damn it,” Jae said.

“Should we gag him, too?” Yoochun asked.

Yunho shook his head. “Nope. I want to hear him beg.”

“I hate you both,” Jae said and tugged on the cuffs. He moaned when Yoochun ran his hands up and down the back of Jae’s thighs.

“You know what we could do?” Yoochun said.

“Huh?”

“Put a cock ring on him, replace that plug with a vibrator, and go take a swim.”

Yunho laughed as Jae shouted, “Oh, fuck you both!”

Yunho maneuvered behind Jaejoong. "If I didn't want to fuck him so badly we would do that."

“God, good. Fuck me."

Yoochun slapped Jae's ass. "You need to shut up every now and then."

Jae stuck his tongue out and then his eyes closed with a moan as Yunho slowly fucked him with the plug.

"Fuck yes!" Jae shouted and then whimpered when the plug was removed. He yanked on the cuffs and thrust his ass back. "Your cock now pleasepleaseplease."

Yunho spread Jae's ass. "I want my breakfast first," he said and licked Jae's clenching hole.

Jae cried out, pleadings and cries punctuated with curse words.

He shoved his tongue in Jae's body as far as he could, tasting the inner walls.

"Chunnie, please, fuck I need to suck on you, please please."

Yoochun smiled. He ducked under Jae's arm and then sat on the headboard. Jae swallowed his cock with a moan. Yunho started prepping Jae with two fingers. Jae convulsed and shook, and he cried out around Yoochun's cock as he covered the bed in come. His body slumped, Yoochun's cock slipping from his mouth as he tried to get a hold of himself.

"Fuck," he gasped.

Yunho kneeled and thrust his cock into Jae's eager body. Jae whimpered and tried to thrust back.

"You forgot about Yoochun."

Jae took a deep breath and then sucked Yoochun's cock back in his mouth. Yunho met his eyes. They grinned and Yoochun nodded. As one they went faster, fucking Jae together, slamming into his body at the same hard rough pace. Jae whimpered and cried out around Yoochun's cock.

Yoochun came first, screaming, body curling over Jae as he pumped his release down Jae's throat. He only let himself recover for a moment, and then he slithered down to the bed and twisted around so he could suck on Jae's cock while Yunho continued to fuck him.

"Oh god, oh god oh god oh god oh god."

Yunho chuckled. "And to think, we get to do this all weekend long."

Jae whimpered. A few minutes later, another orgasm wracked his body and the already quivering channel clamped down on Yunho's cock, fingers touched his balls and then a tongue followed. Yoochun sucked one into his mouth.

"Fuck," Yunho shouted and sped up as his body released a load of come into Jaejoong's body. He laid his head on Jae's sweaty back and kissed his skin before pulling out. He slumped to the side and watched as his come seeped from Jae's clenching hole. Yoochun shimmied from between Jae's legs and held his head up so he could lick it up. Jae shuddered. Yunho spread his cheeks and fingered him, scooping the come out and into Yoochun's waiting mouth.

As soon as Yoochun was satisfied, Yunho released the handcuffs and immediately had an armful of Jaejoong.

"You promised me cuddling," he mumbled.

"So I did."

They settled on the bed with Jaejoong squished between them. Yunho thread his fingers through Jae's blond hair as he slept. Things were getting too complicated. Feelings warring through his system. He loved Soonli, he did, he always would, but god, this kid was getting under his skin. He was turning into more than just a hole to fuck. The last couple weeks, Jae had smiled more and laughed more and wasn't nearly as insufferable as he was when he first came to live with them.

Yunho hoped it was just the steady sex, enough to make any man happy, but at the same time, he hoped it wasn’t. And that scared him.

\---------

Lunch was served on the covered porch. Jae ate noodles and meat from Yunho's chopsticks while sitting in his lap. After lunch they went swimming. Jae was right, they weren't the only ones on the beach, and he heard Jae brag to more than one person about his hot boyfriends. Yoochun followed along, laughing but at the same time keeping Jae in check. Their friendship was fascinating to watch.

Jae plopped down on the towel next to Yunho and after a deep kiss said, "I want to build a sand castle with turrets and a moat and little flags."

"Build away."

"Help me."

Yunho grinned. "Have Yoochun help you."

Jae pouted and crossed his arms over his muscled chest.

Yunho knew he wouldn't resist for long, so with a sigh, he said, "Start digging up the sand and I will go buy you a bucket."

Jae smiled widely at him and kissed him. "See? That's why I love you."

Yunho breath caught.

Jae didn't notice and continued, "You will do anything to make me happy; you're the best."

Another short kiss and Yunho stood on shaking legs. He swallowed and headed across the beach to the small strip of stores on the boardwalk. Jae was only sixteen. He didn't know what he meant.

\---------

Jae built his sand castle and took pictures with it and then he and Yoochun destroyed it, and then they tried to tackle Yunho so they could bury him in sand. The waves rose as the tide came in and they dove under them and Yunho promised to buy boogie boards for tomorrow. At one point he had both boys clinging to him, water up to their shoulders and tongues licking at his neck and ears.

Yunho was very glad the water was cold.

"So let’s go back to the bungalow before you take us to dinner," Jae said, biting Yunho's earlobe.

"Sounds like a great idea," Yoochun said sucking in a mouth full of skin at Yunho’s shoulder.

"Very good idea."

Yunho carried them out of the water. He could have carried them back to their place, but he had to set them down to carry their things. They rinsed sand and salt from their bodies under the little showers, and then followed the boardwalk back to their beach cottage. Yunho put everything away and hung their towels and swim trunks up to dry. Yoochun and Jae went right to the bathroom, chattering and laughing as the jetted tub filled. Yunho ordered a few things to be brought to the bungalow.

"Hurry up, old man," Jae shouted.

"Hang on," Yunho said. "Give me five minutes."

Jae sauntered out of the bathroom, naked, cock half hard.

"Now."

"Five minutes."

Jae took his cock loosely in his hand.

"I have no problem watching you stroke your cock for five minutes," Yunho said.

"Come and touch me."

"No."

Jae pouted and then Yoochun called for him.

"Go play," Yunho said. "Give me five minutes."

"Three and a half now." Jae turned and went back into the bathroom.

Yunho sat on the edge of the bed to wait. His phone rang, and he glanced at the screen.

_lovely wife♥_

He didn't answer. He held the phone in his hand for a moment and then turned it off. He was supposed to have called her with the number to the bungalow hours ago.

Three raps landed on the door. Yunho rose and took the tray of fruit and chocolate. He tipped the man who'd brought it and then set it on the dresser so he could get naked. He carried the tray into the bathroom.

The two boys were in the tub, making out. Yoochun was pressed against the wall of the tub, head back. Jae sat so they were back to chest. Head turned and twisted, tongues wrapped together.

"Room for me?"

"No," Jae said and turned around, ignoring him.

Yunho laughed. He set the tray on the shelf above the tub and then stepped into the warm water.

He bent his knees and pressed his crotch against Jae's ass. "There's room for me here."

Jae moaned and moved and Yunho kneeled on the floor of the tub and leaned forward to join their kiss. They twisted and moved until Yunho was sitting and they were in his lap, taking turns kissing his lips and then down his neck.

"Jae, grab that tray," Yunho said at one of the few moments when they were both sucking on his neck and shoulders.

"Yoochun, go-" He broke off and yelped when Yunho pinched his side.

"I told you to do it." Jae grumbled but leaned away from Yunho's body and picked up the tray.

"I thought we were going to dinner," Jae said and popped a strawberry in his mouth.

"We are. Later. Feed me."

Jae smirked. He put another piece of fruit between his lips and then kissed Yunho, giving him the fruit. Yoochun got the next piece from his lips. Yunho picked up a pineapple and fed it to Jae. Jae wrapped his tongue around it and then sucked on Yunho's fingers.

Yoochun pulled Jae away, pushing until Jae rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of the tub.

"Lay down."

"Why?"

"Just do it, pussy."

Jae lay along the edge of the tub and Yoochun took a handful of fruit and spread it over his body.

“Oh my god, Yoochun, I love you,” Jae said. “Best idea ever.”

Yunho came over and helped him eat the pieces off, lips and teeth nipping at Jae's skin. There was a grape in his belly button and Yoochun sucked it up, twirling his tongue inside.

"Fuck," Jae whispered.

Yunho put a piece of chocolate in his mouth and shared it with Jae, kissing him. Jae shuddered and whimpered. Yunho looked up. Yoochun was sucking on his cock. After a few minutes, Jae jerked away from Yunho's kiss and cried out, whimpering when Yoochun pulled away at the last moment and stroked his cock. Come shot from Jae's cock and covered his stomach.

Yoochun grinned at Yunho before taking a strawberry and dragging it through the come. "We needed some dip." He popped the berry into his mouth.

Jae laughed and then pouted, "I want one."

Yunho took a piece of melon and coated it in come before pushing it into Jae's eager mouth.

"How many times have you come today?" Yunho asked.

Jae shrugged, accepting come-covered chocolate from Yoochun's lips. "Not enough," he said with a grin.

"True."

They finished the food and then licked up a few stray bits of come from Jae's skin. They rinsed and then climbed from the tub. Jae shivered as he dried off, snapping at Yoochun to hurry and then the two boys ran to the bedroom to cuddle under the blankets.

"You're moving slow again, old man," Jae said.

Yunho smiled. He leaned on the door frame, arms crossed over his bare chest. "I'm not allowed to watch?"

"Nope. Get your hotness in this bed."

Yunho climbed on the end of the bed and crawled over to them, trapping them under the blanket. He leaned down to kiss Jaejoong and changed his mind and kissed Yoochun instead. Jae made an irritated noise, and Yunho smiled. He shifted until he lying between them, back turned to Jaejoong.

"Hey!"

"You've had how many orgasms today?" Yunho asked. "It's Yoochun's turn."

Yunho peppered Yoochun's lips and throat with kisses and nips. He dragged lips over his Adam's apple, pulling a needy mewl from his throat. The blanket moved beneath him. Without removing his lips from Yoochun's shoulder, he shifted until he was under the blanket. He lay his body flush on top of Yoochun's and ground their cocks together.

"Do you want to try a toy?" Yunho asked and then swirled his tongue on Yoochun's nipple.

"Ooh," Jae said, "say yes, Chunnie."

Yoochun swallowed and whispered, "What kind?"

"Nipple clamps and a cock ring and a twelve inch-"

"Shut up, Jaejoong," Yunho said and kissed Yoochun softly. "Nothing extreme. A dildo and if you don't like it, you don't have to have it."

Another nervous swallow, but then Yoochun nodded. "Okay."

"Yes!" Jae shouted, throwing arms and legs in the air. He rolled up and bounced off the bed and into the other room.

"Don't let him touch me," Yoochum said.

Yunho chuckled. "I won't. He'll have to watch." Yunho continued to kiss Yoochun's body, down his chest and abs and along his sides. He sucked on Yoochun's cock until he was a mess underneath him. Yunho knew he was going to come soon.

"Bend your knees," Yunho whispered and pushed on his inner thighs. He did, revealing his puckered entrance. Yunho moved lower and licked him. Yoochun cried out. Yunho met Jae's eyes and held his hand out, rubbing his fingers. Jae poured lube on them. Yunho carefully pressed a finger into him.

Yoochun whimpered.

Yunho took the small dildo from Jae's hand and said, "Go kiss him."

Jae looked like he was going to protest, but then he nodded and kissed up Yoochun's chest. "Feel good?" Jae asked.

"Yes," Yoochun breathed, and then their lips met in a hungry kiss. Yoochun's hands wrapped in Jae's hair.

Yunho added a second finger, twisting and spreading them apart. He removed them after a moment, and then pressed the tip of the bright blue dildo against his hole. Yoochun whimpered again.

"It's okay, baby," Jae said between kisses. "If it hurts or you don't like it, we'll stop."

Yoochun nodded.

Yunho took that as permission and pressed the toy into Yoochun's body. Yoochun cried out, but not in pain. Yunho pulled the toy out and then in again. Slowly, stretching Yoochun more. When he pushed deeper, Yoochun whimpered. His cock had gone down a bit, so Yunho wrapped his lips around him. He held the toy still and sucked on Yoochun's cock until it was hard. When Yoochun's hips rose from the bed, Yunho moved the toy. Yoochun moaned into Jae's mouth, hips rising and falling, fucking Yunho's mouth and the toy.

Jae moved to Yoochun's nipples, sucking and biting them. His hand traced over Yoochun's neck and face. Yoochun caught his fingers in his lips and sucked on Jae's fingers while his body shook and he whimpered. Yunho moved the toy faster, adding a twist to it as he pulled it out.

Yoochun screamed and his body jerked. His cock pulsed and come shot into Yunho's mouth. He swallowed, slowing the toy.

"Bitch, that hurt," Jae snapped.

Yunho looked up. Jae was rubbing his hand, teeth marks on his fingers.

"Sorry," Yoochun gasped.

Yunho let Yoochun's cock fall from his mouth but he continued moving the toy in and out of Yoochun's body. "It's his own fault."

"What if that had been my cock?" Jae demanded.

"You would have come the moment I bit you."

Jae laughed and snuggled up to his friend, and they kissed.

Yunho watched them for awhile and then said, "Can I fuck you now Yoochun?"

Yoochun broke away from Jae's lips and smiled. "Sure, hyung."

"Or you could fuck me," Jae said with a pout.

"Yoochun first." He removed the toy and Yoochun whimpered. As he went to set it on the bed, Jae grabbed his wrist. He brought the toy to his mouth and licked the tip of it, and then sucked it down his throat. Yunho leaned forward and licked Jae's lips around the toy before taking the base in his mouth and pulling it back. Jae whined and pushed forward, sucking on the fake cock with enthusiasm. He took it all every time, lips pressing against Yunho's where he held the toy.

"Fuck," Yoochun muttered.

Yunho smiled, let Jae have the toy and then crawled over Yoochun's body. Yoochun's legs immediately went around his waist. With a minor direction, his cock slipped into Yoochun's hole.

Yoochun's eyes shut, neck arched.

Yunho closed his mouth around his Adam's apple and sucked. Yoochun moaned, the vibrations transferring to Yunho's mouth. Yunho growled and thrust, hard and deep into Yoochun's body, but he kept his movements slow. He licked down to Yoochun's collar bones. He was developing an addiction to this kid's collar bones.

Hands caressed his ass and he jerked in surprise when a tongue touched his hole. He looked over his shoulder. Jae raised his eyebrows and had his tongue not been busy, he would have smirked.

"Yunho?" Yoochun said, breathless.

"Sorry," Yunho said and kissed him, resuming his slow thrusts. "Jae started licking me."

Yoochun smiled, and then his eyes shut with a moan. Yunho wasn't even pulling out of Yoochun anymore. Just pushing deep, relaxing and doing it again.

Jae pressed a finger in Yunho's ass and he winced. Jae poured lube right on his crack and did it again.

"Been a while, old man?" Jae said with a laugh.

Yunho grunted. "Not since college." He pressed his lips to Yoochun's, groaning when Jae added another finger.

"Fuck," Yunho said and gasped.

The head of the dildo pressed against his ass, he thrust back on the toy, crying out when it pushed in his tight channel. He thrust forward, after almost slipping out of Yoochun. Yoochun cried out.

"Bastard," Yunho growled as his eyes went blurry from pleasure.

Jae laughed and slapped Yunho's ass.

"Fuck me, hyung, please," Yoochun whispered.

Yunho kissed him, desperate and fucked him, erratic, fast. Jae matched his pace with the dildo. God, he—fuck, needed more. More, more. He ripped away from Yoochun's mouth and glared at Jae. "Fuck me. Fuck me now."

Jae laughed. "Yes, sir!"

Yunho watched, lust rising as Jae lubed up his cock.

Yoochun was grinning.

"What?"

"Jae has never topped. Ever."

"It's okay. I haven't bottomed in so long I won't be able to tell if he's bad."

Jae's cock slammed into him, and Yunho thrust back with a cry. Yoochun's hips lifted as Yunho pushed back in.

"Fuck," Jae said and held Yunho's hips firmly. "Hold still, damn it." Jae fucked him, finding a good angle that made Yunho's body shiver, and then he relaxed his grip and Yunho moved. Slowly, settling into Jae's pace, thrusting into Yoochun when Jae pulled out, and forcing himself on Jae's cock when Jae thrust forward. Pleasure built slowly in Yunho's body, waving through his muscles, dancing on his skin. His thoughts of coming were interrupted when a finger slid into his hole with Jae's cock. Their rhythm faltered. Yunho's eyes shut, mouth open.

Yoochun snagged his lower lip between his teeth.

"Think you can handle us both, old man?" Jae asked.

"Yes, fuck, yes."

They all paused, shifted; Yunho pulled his knees up so he was straddling Yoochun's lap. He lifted Yoochun's cock and sat on it. They both moaned, and then Jae put a hand in the middle of Yunho's back and pushed him forward. He went eagerly, catching Yoochun's lips in a kiss.

"You feel good, hyung" Yoochun said.

"So do you, babe."

Jae's fingers slid into him and stretched him more.

"Do it, Jae, god damn it, fuck me." Yunho could feel his orgasm twisting through his muscles again. "I want to come with you both fucking me."

"Hurry Jae," Yoochun said. "I’m going to come."

Jae put a hand on Yunho's lower back and lined up his cock. He pushed in slowly, tearing a guttural moan from Yunho's throat. Yoochun was gasping and suddenly traded places inside Yunho with Jae.

"I can't, fuck—" Yoochun thrust hard and cried out as he came, slickening Yunho's hole.

"Don't pull out Chunnie," Jae said. And pushed in. Yunho cried out as his hole stretched. Jae stopped fully pressed inside Yunho and waited as Yunho's body quivered beneath him.

"Move, Jae, move."

Jae moved.

And it wasn't slow. Hard and fast, skin slapping, hands bruising his hips, fast. It felt like Jae was ripping him in half, but in a good way. His whole body was high on pleasure. Sensitive, tingling. A drop of sweat sliding down his spine made him shiver. He cried out when Yoochun grabbed his cock and stroked him.

Jae shook, cursing, words Yunho couldn't understand past the pounding in his body. Jae stopped moving, pressed completely inside him, and bit down on Yunho's back, moaning as another orgasm ripped through him. Yunho whined and pushed back, fucking himself on their cocks and into Yoochun's hand. He was so close, so fucking close.

Nimble fingers found his nipple and twisted, the pain just enough to throw him off the edge. He came, shooting white strands over Yoochun's chest and stomach. Almost belatedly he kept himself from collapsing on Yoochun. A dollop of come glistened on his collar bone. Yunho smiled and licked it off.

“Not bad, boys,” he said.

Jae scoffed and slapped his ass before pulling out and lowering himself to the bed.

Yunho shuddered as their come dripped from him. He continued to lick up his come from Yoochun’s chest. More than one set of hands settled on his back and traced up and down his muscles.

“So are we going to dinner now?” Jae asked.

Yunho chuckled against Yoochun’s stomach. “I thought you were all into cuddling today.”

“Oh, yeah, but I’m hungry.”

“Me, too.”

Yunho trailed his tongue up Yoochun’s body and met his lips. “Okay. Go get cleaned up and then we’ll find some place fancy to eat.”

“Fancy?” Jae said with his nose scrunched up. “Let’s just order in pizza.”

“Nope. Fancy.” Yunho pushed up and off the bed. He stood up, but only took one step before hands cupped his ass and an eager tongue licked at his hole.

Jae laughed and said, “Fuck. I really cannot believe you bottomed.”

Yunho’s eyes shut as Yoochun’s tongue dug into him and he said, “I did a lot of stupid shit when I was in college.” He forcefully yanked himself away, and grinned down at Yoochun. “Didn’t your parents teach you that you should have dinner before dessert?”

Yoochun grinned and licked the come up that was dripping down his chin. Yunho leaned down and kissed him, and then went to take a quick shower. While the two boys were getting dressed, Yunho stepped out on the porch and called Soonli.

“Yunho?”

“Hey, love.”

“God, where the fuck have you been? I’ve tried calling all day.”

“Sorry. Reception out here is spotty. I miss you.”

Soonli laughed. “Sure. Out there relaxing, probably flirting with the local girls to see if you can still flatter them.”

Yunho smiled. “Something like that.”

“Are you having fun?”

“Yes. Not as much fun as the boys though. Neither one of them have been to the beach. Jae built a sandcastle.”

“More like he ordered Yoochun to do it so he wouldn’t get sand under his nails.”

Right on cue, the door opened and Jae said, “I need a fucking manicure. Ooh, is that Soonli?” The phone was snatched out of his hand and he proceeded to tell Soonli all about their day. Well, the parts that were rated PG anyway.

“And O-M-G, Soonli, Yoochun lost his shorts in the water. This wave just yanked them off and we had to swim around to find them. Seriously, the best day. Best day. And now your husband is going to take us some place fancy to dinner. You wouldn’t believe it but I’m voluntarily wearing a tie … I know, right? It’s crazy.”

“Can I talk to my wife, please?” Yunho asid.

Jae rolled his eyes. “Fine. Soonli, your husband is being possessive of your time and he wants to talk to you. I’ll send you pictures right now.”

Yunho took the phone and covered it over with his hand. “I was supposed to call her hours ago. If she asks, phone reception is shitty.”

Jae nodded and then went back inside to shout at Yoochun to hurry up.

“Sounds like you’re having fun,” Soonli said.

“Yeah.”

“Would you be having as much fun if I was there?”

“More,” Yunho said. “Sex on the beach.”

Soonli laughed. “Where are you taking me next weekend?”

“You pick someplace that you want to go.”

“Okay. I’ll let you go since you’re going to dinner, but call me when you can.”

“I will. Love you.”

“Love you.”

He hung up the phone and went to finish getting ready.  
\------

Yunho was subdued during dinner. The three didn’t talk much, but Jaejoong had his legs up and tangled with both of theirs. Yunho rubbed a finger over his ankle.

They walked along the boardwalk after dinner, ducking into shops and Yunho bought Jae almost everything he asked for. He did not by him the $200 sunglasses or the T-shirt that said "fucking is loving".

But he did buy him ice cream, and fed it to him while they watched the sunset over the ocean

They heard about a late night showing of _Jaws_. Someone was setting up a large screen right on the beach. They went home, changed clothes and gathered blankets. It was awful, with horrible dubbing, but the company was great and Yunho did not mind having both boys curled up against his body.

But when Yoochun moaned and bit his chest, Yunho glared at Jaejoong. He grabbed Jae's wrist and pulled his hand out of Yoochun's pants. Jae smirked and Yoochun whimpered and then Jae's fingertips played with the button on Yunho's pants. He didn't undo them, but it was enough of a distraction that Yunho no longer cared how many people the shark killed.

On the way home, Jae convinced him to take the blankets down the beach and they curled together, making out under the stars, until Yoochun got the interrupted hand job and Jae got a blow job. Yoochun was half asleep when Yunho finished sucking Jaejoong off.

"Time for bed," Yunho said. "Jae, carry the blankets."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because I'm going to carry Yoochun." Yunho stood up and coaxed Yoochun to stand up and cling to his back.

"Stupid faker," Jae said. "He just wants to be close to you."

Yunho smiled. "When are you going to realize that not everyone is as manipulative as you are?"

Jae smirked. "It's called being smart."

"It's called using people."

"Do you think I'm using you?"

"Do you think I'm stupid and I don't realize that you're using me?"

Jae frowned and carried the blankets silently.

Yunho tucked them into bed. Yoochun was asleep almost instantly, and when Jae tried to leave the bed he clung to him and whimpered.

"Sleep," Yunho whispered and kissed Jae's forehead. "I'll be back in a moment."

Jae pouted, but settled down.

Yunho went to the main room and unlocked the mini-fridge. He took a few of small bottles of whiskey and then went to the porch. He swung in the hammock and sipped at the drink. He thought of Soonli, his life and how he was throwing it all away for pouty lips and a cute little body.

Men his age were supposed to buy sports cars when they had a midlife crisis.

He sighed; he couldn't continue this with Jaejoong, but he was already in so deeply. Jae's voice saying he loved him echoed through his head. What did a sixteen year old know about love?

Yunho loved his wife. He did not love Jaejoong.

 _Not yet_ and that's what scared him. He could see himself falling desperately for Jaejoong.

He was sipping on the third bottle when the door opened and a warm body climbed into the hammock with him.

"You said you were coming to bed," Jae said. He shivered when the breeze blew in from the beach.

Yunho wrapped his arms around him. Their lips met.

"Are you having a crisis of conscience?" Jae asked.

Yunho chuckled. "Something like that."

"That means you're going to send me away and another mark is going to go on my record and you can all just fuck off." Jae struggled to get out of his hold.

"Don't be stupid."

"You don't be stupid," Jae said. "Been there, done that. I'm sure you've seen my file."

The hammock rocked dangerously when Jae twisted, and their crotches rubbed together. Yunho moaned and held Jae tightly, trying for the friction.

Jae hit his chest. "Stop it. I hate you right now."

"You said you loved me earlier."

Jae bit his lower lip. "No, I didn't." His voice broke.

Yunho grinned. "Yes, I'm doing some thinking and damn it, Jae, I love my wife, and I know you like her, too. I don't know if you're capable of feeling guilt, but I am. And even if we manage to hide this until you're eighteen, then what? I'll be forty when you graduate. Fifty before you're even thirty."

"So? Age doesn't matter, right?"

Yunho shook his head. "You have too much to do with your life to be tied down to me, Jaejoong. College, a career, boyfriends."

Jae scoffed. "College? Yeah, right."

"You don't want to go to college?"

"No."

"Then what are you going to do with your life?"

Jae sat up carefully and looked down at him. "I don't want to go to college because then I'll end up as a middle aged man with a wife, but I’ll be fucking the pool boy or the next door neighbor’s sixteen year old son."

Yunho glared at him.

Jae grinned.

"So you're going to suck cock for the rest of your life?"

"I can earn a lot more money being a porn star then you can make being a-- what do you do again?"

"Advertising."

"Right. I can make more money being a porn star than you can make in advertising. What else is there for me?"

"You're only sixteen, Jae. I know you hate these kinds of lectures but you can do whatever you want."

"I want to be a porn star."

Yunho sighed. "Then why should Soonli and I even care? I can file a complaint on Monday, have you thrown back in the system and you can do whatever you want."

Jae refused to look at him, but he had a death grip on Yunho's shirt. He was shaking.

"Jae?" Yunho ran his hands up and down Jae's thighs.

"Don't make me leave, please. We-we can stop doing this, but I don't want to go somewhere else. I'll be nicer to Soonli. I'll get good grades even if you won't fuck me. I-I—you guys are the best foster parents I've ever had. The only ones that have even seemed like you care."

"We do care, Jae, but it doesn't matter if we care if you don't care."

Jae lay back against him and Yunho held him tightly.

"So now what?"

"We have one more day. We'll figure it out on Monday."

Yunho did not mention Jae's shaking body or the wetness that seeped through his shirt. He held Jae close and ran his fingers through his hair. After Jae calmed down, Yunho finished off another bottle of whiskey. He lay pleasantly buzzed with a hot body on his for another hour or so.

When he started drifting off, he roused Jae enough to get them out of the hammock. He carried Jae inside and put him to bed. He shucked off his clothes and climbed in bed between the two bodies. Even in his sleep, Jae clutched at Yunho desperately.


	5. So what do we do now?

Morning came too soon, and Yunho woke up alone. He lay in bed for a moment, listening to the two boys laugh in the other room. He didn't get out of bed until he smelled coffee.

Jae wouldn't meet his eyes when he entered the room. He sat between them, leaned over and kissed Yoochun's cheek and then draped an arm around Jaejoong while sipping at his coffee.

"I'm tired," he said. "Feed me."

Yoochun laughed, but Jae didn't move. Yunho turned his attention to Yoochun and grinned. He obviously knew something was wrong, but he held up some fruit for Yunho to eat. They ate breakfast quietly with Yoochun playing and laughing as he dropped food on Yunho's body and eating it off.

Jae suddenly stood up and went in the bathroom without saying anything.

"What's wrong?" Yoochun asked as the shower started.

"We had a talk. I sort of know why he's upset. I figure he told you."

Yoochun shrugged. "No, but he will."

"Are you okay alone for a few minutes?"

Yoochun smiled and blushed when he said, "Make it up to me later."

Yunho smiled. He cupped Yoochun’s face in his hands and kissed him slowly, tongues barely touching. When he pulled away, Yoochun was breathless. “I will more than make it up to you.”

Yunho stood up and joined Jae in the bathroom. The door was not locked. Yunho slipped in and took off his boxers. Jae was in the shower, unmoving. His arms were bent on the shower wall, his face buried in the crook of his elbow. He didn't protest when Yunho opened the door, but he flinched when Yunho wrapped his arms around his tiny waist. Yunho laid his head on Jae's neck. Water pounded on their shoulders, mist forming from the heat.

"I used to shower with too hot water just to see if I could burn my thoughts away," Jae said so quietly that Yunho barely heard him.

Jae turned in his arms and kissed him, desperate, needy. Yunho's hands slid down his back and cupped his ass. Jae hooked a leg around Yunho's hip, and Yunho lifted and both of Jae's legs latched around his waist. Jae leaned back, pressing shoulders to the shower wall.

"Make it hurt, please."

"No."

Yunho reached for the bottle of conditioner from the rack. He covered his palm with it. He turned them away from the spray so it hit his lower back but wouldn't wash the conditioner away from their bodies. He pressed two fingers into Jae. Jae's legs tightened around him, and he tried to push down on the fingers. Yunho stretched him quickly, not enough, so it would hurt only for a bit, and then he coated his cock with the conditioner.

Jae was whimpering, begging, eyes shut, teeth biting his lower lip.

Yunho positioned his cock and pushed up. Jae pressed his hands on the wall above him and pushed down, crying out when Yunho pushed completely inside him. Yunho adjusted as his feet slipped and then, as soon as he was stable, fucked Jae with short, deep thrusts. With every one, Jae whimpered, cries growing louder as Yunho sped up.

"You're beautiful, Jaejoong. So fucking beautiful."

Jae slid his hand down his chest, gripped his cock and stroked, matching Yunho's pace. Yunho wasn't expecting to come not yet, not so soon, but then Jae whispered his name, so broken, so desperate. Over and over, begging, and Yunho's orgasm crashed through him. Pulsing deep in Jae's body.

Jae cried out, shivering as Yunho kept moving. Yunho kissed him, holding him firm against the wall. He released him with one hand and slapped his hand away, wrapping his own around Jae's cock. He stroked him hard

Jae broke away from the kiss, his head slamming against the tiled wall with a wild cry of Yunho's name.

"Fuck, fuck, Yunho. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love-" He broke off with a gut wrenching sob and his body jerked, covering Yunho's hand and chest with come.

His arms wrapped around Yunho's shoulders and he buried his face in Yunho's neck while their chests rose and fell in heavy breaths. Yunho held him tightly, one arm still around his waist, the other around his back, fingers tangled in his wet hair. Jae kept shivering, so Yunho turned them so Jae was in the spray of warm water.

"I don't care if I'm only sixteen and you don't think I know what I'm talking about," Jae said. "I love you."

They didn't move until the water grew cold. They washed off and rinsed and dried off silently. In the bedroom, Jae threw himself on the bed. He lay on his stomach, face buried in the pillow. Yunho lay next to him for a moment, rubbing a hand up and down his bare back.

"I promised you boogie boarding today," Yunho said.

Jae nodded. "Leave me alone for a minute, please."

Yunho kissed between his shoulder blades. "Okay." Yunho dressed and left the bedroom.

"He okay?" Yoochun asked.

"Maybe." Yunho sat next to Yoochun on the couch. Yoochun snuggled up to him.

"You're watching opera?" Yunho said in amazement.

Yoochun blushed. "I like music," he whispered, "and this is Carmen."

"I can’t say I am culturally influenced. What is it about?"

"A man becoming addicted to a harlot, more or less, and ends up going crazy and killing her."

"Wow. Uplifting."

Yoochun laughed. “The music is good.”

"God," Jae said suddenly, "are you watching Carmen again?" He plopped in their laps, arms around Yoochun’s neck.

"You like it," Yoochun said.

Jae rolled his eyes. "He made me watch it once and the only part I like is at the beginning, the song where Carmen is being a slut." And then he started singing an aria. In Italian.

"Wow." Yunho said. "Your voice is amazing."

Jae immediately stopped singing. "Whatever, lets go swim. I did not come to the beach to watch Georges Bizet. And someone promised me a boogie board."

(a/n: If you're unfamiliar with Carmen, here's the song Jae started singing: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=px36njyCnVM> )  
_____

Jae relaxed as the day wore on and he realized that Yunho had no intention of suddenly treating him differently. They hugged and kissed and laughed just as they had yesterday. The boogie boards were a huge hit, and Yunho gave up long before the boys did. Yunho watched them from their beach towels.

At one point, Jae ran over to him, kicking up sand, but only was around long enough to kiss Yunho over and over and say thank you fifty times and then Yoochun called him a wimp and he was back at the water, diving into waves.

There was a derisive scoff next to him, and Yunho looked over at a young couple near him.

“Yes?” he said.

“Do you really think having a relationship with such young boys is okay?” the man asked.

Yunho smiled. “Love obeys no boundaries like age.”

“And two of them? You do know that everyone on the beach is talking about you three.”

Yunho shrugged. “We’re leaving later tonight, so why do we care? We’ve had fun.”

“But they’re so young.”

“They’re eighteen.”

The man scoffed. “Sure they are. I bet you’re in it for the sex.”

His wife shook his arm to get him to shut up.

“No, but the sex is fabulous. Young men like that can have multiple orgasms every single day.”

The man made a face. “That’s wrong.”

“Look, I don’t tell you how you should fuck your wife, don’t tell me how I—“

Jae suddenly sat in his lap and kissed his neck. "Baby," he said sultry soft, "I love you."

Yunho knew Jae had said it to prove a point to the couple, but to stand by their story, he had to say it back. "I love you, darling, where's your other half."

"Lying in the sand, wussed out. He says he almost drown and was sucked under by some type of sea monster, but it was just me and now I’m waiting for—“

“Jaejoong! You asshole! I’m going to kill you!”

“Gotta go,” Jae said, kissed him one more time and then was up and running across the beach. Yunho watched as Jae taunted Yoochun, and then let the other tackle him to the sand. Their laughter carried over to them, and then Jae moaned.

Yunho smiled at the couple and said, “Excuse me. If I don’t stop them, they’re going to be giving the whole beach a very adult rated show.”

Yunho walked over to them, and then kicked sand over them. They broke apart with a cry and glared at him. They exchanged a look, and Yunho smiled and then turned around and took off toward the water. It didn’t take long for them to catch up and suddenly he was tackled under and resurfaced with two giggling teenagers clinging onto his body.

“You said you loved me,” Jae said.

"You manipulated a situation so I would have to."

Jae laughed. “But you still love me."

“What?” Yoochun asked.

"He was defending our relationship to a bunch of bigoted homophobes," Jae said and kissed Yoochun. “And I said I loved him, so to keep up our cover story, he had to say it back.”

Yoochun nodded. “Yep. Manipulative bastard.”

“You both love me.”

Yoochun said yes, but Yunho said nothing. He couldn’t claim that he did, but he couldn’t deny it either.

\---------

They went back to the bungalow early, ate lunch and then fucked all afternoon. The day went by too fast for all of them. After another expensive dinner at a nice restaurant, Yunho said it was time to go.

Jae pouted as Yunho packed up their things. “Do I get a plug in my ass on the way home?”

“No. I can’t fuck you when we get there. Soonli will be home.”

“This sucks. We should have had one more night.”

“You have school, and I’m not letting you miss it to play around on the beach.”

Jae went to the car and pouted some more.

“How are you friends with him?” Yunho asked Yoochun in exasperation.

Yoochun smiled. “I’ve known Jaejoong since before his parents died.” He shrugged. “Yeah, he’s turned into a bit of a prissy, slutty, jack ass, but if you ever get to see him, the real him, with his walls dropped and at his most sincere, then you’ll do everything you can to hang on to him, too.”

Yunho nodded. Remembering last night and that morning in the shower, Yunho suddenly knew what Yoochun meant. He never, ever wanted to let Jaejoong go.

The drive was quiet, and both boys fell asleep. Yunho thought a lot on the drive, of the boy who had to grow up too fast, had to learn to survive too soon, was taken advantage of too often. Yunho had no idea what to do, but sending him back to foster care was not an option.

It was almost one am when they finally arrived home. Yunho roused the two boys, carrying a cuddly Jaejoong up to his bed. Yoochun was only half awake as he dropped into Jaejoong’s bed. Yunho pulled their shoes off and rearranged the blankets around them.

“I want you to stay,” Jae muttered and kissed his cheek.

“I want to, too, but I can’t.”

“I know. I love you.”

Yunho kissed Jae softly on the lips and then did the same to Yoochun, who was completely asleep.

He went back to the hallway and wondered why Soonli wasn’t home. She was supposed to arrive early in the afternoon. He went back to the car and brought in all their things, taking three trips because of the amount of new things Jae and Yoochun now had, not to mention their boogie boards. God, this trip cost him a ton of money, but Yunho knew it was worth it and that he would do it again if he could.

Hungry, he quickly made himself a sandwich, and then turned all the lights off. He was headed up the stairs when car lights flashed through the house. Curious, he went to the front window and looked out.

A car sat in front of his house. The lights off. There were two people inside and based on the glow from the street light, it looked like they were kissing. And then the car door opened, bathing the interior with a bright light, and there were two people kissing. His wife, and someone else.

They climbed from the car. Soonli took a bag from the backseat and the man hugged her and kissed her again.

Yunho wasn’t sure how he felt. Not at all. He wasn’t heartbroken, because, fuck, what exactly had he spent his weekend doing? He was … surprised. Definitely surprised, but not shocked. He wondered how long she’d been seeing the man, or if there were any others. Soonli worked late at least three nights a week.

Yunho had only been unfaithful once before, and he had been on a business trip and very drunk when he woke up next to a naked man who’s name he couldn’t remember and didn’t stick around to find out.

The lock slid. The door clicked open, and then shut very quietly.

Yunho watched his wife remove her shoes and then he moved. Not a lot, but enough for her to catch in the corner of her eyes and she dropped her bag and her eyes went wide and she whispered his name. She didn’t ask if he saw, because he hadn’t rushed to her to kiss her nor had he said anything.

Yunho wondered when it was his time to confess, but he couldn’t. Jae was still too young, and he was going to get into a lot more trouble than just a typical case of adultery. He walked up to her. He raised his hand and she flinched like he was going to slap her, but he touched her cheek. A single tear dripped from the corner of her eye.

“What’s his name?”

She swallowed and stammered, “L-Lee Minho.”

That’s really all Yunho could ask at the moment. He hugged his wife and kissed her head as her body trembled.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I—I’m sorry.”

“Let’s go to bed,” he replied. “I’ve missed you.”

“Yun—“

“It’s really too early, late, whatever to be dealing with this. I’ll think more clearly in the morning.”

He took her hand and led her upstairs. She was gasping a bit, still in a bit of shock. Yunho undressed her, laid her on the bed and made love to his wife. Soonli cried herself to sleep, Yunho didn’t sleep but listened to her breath hitch and jerk in her dreams. When the light out his windows turned gray, he got up and went running. Too tired for it, but he hadn’t for a few days so he pushed himself through three miles.

When he got back home, he could hear a shower running, so he went to the kitchen instead and started making breakfast for the ravenous beasts known as teenage boys who would wake up soon.

“Yunho?” Soonli whispered.

Yunho turned and went to her and kissed her head. “Don’t be too hard on yourself,” he whispered. “We all have secrets.” He released her and went back to the stove.

“What?” she asked.

He shook his head.

“I – I’ve seen the way you look at Jaejoong.” Her voice was still only above a whisper.

“He’s only sixteen,” Yunho said automatically.

“So? He’s attractive, and god, he looks at you like you’re dessert.”

Yunho knew that she knew that he would never lie to her, so instead, he stayed silent.

“So what happens now?”

“I promised Jaejoong that we would not send him back to foster care, but if one of us files for divorce, they’ll take him anyway.”

Silence.

“It’s interesting that he’s the first thing you think of. The first priority.”

They heard Jaejoong’s alarm go off. And then a, “Fuck! I hate school!” shouted through the house.

They both smiled. And then Soonli nodded. “No divorce. Then what? Should I be apartment hunting? Or—”

“Or do we both make a promise we may not be able to keep and we try again?” Yunho asked.

Soonli took a deep breath. “How many are there for you, Yunho?”

Yunho shrugged. “You’re going to be late for work.”

“So?”

Jaejoong came into the kitchen wearing only sweat pants and rubbing his eye. “If one of you doesn’t give me coffee, I’m going to family services and claiming abuse.” He sat hard on the table and put his head down in his arms.

“Yes, your highness,” Yunho said, and received a finger in the air.

Soonli tugged on Jae’s blond hair. “You better die this back to black.”

He said something muffled and Yunho stopped her from asking what. “It’s better that you didn’t understand muffled Jaejoong talk.”

Jae scoffed and said, “Where’s my coffee?” as he sat up.

Yunho set a cup in front of him and before Jae could more than open his mouth to demand it, Yunho gave him the soy milk.

“Now get yourself caffeinated and stop being an asshole.”

Jae stuck his tongue out and said, “Insert joke about you liking assholes here.”

Yunho rolled his eyes and turned back around to finish breakfast.

“Jaejoong,” Soonli said, and Yunho turned around and said, “Don’t.”

“But—“

“Just don’t.”

Soonli nodded.

“Okaaaay,” Jae said looking between both of them. “Something I need to know about?”

Soonli and Yunho stared at each other and then Soonli said, “Later. I have to go to work.” She turned around and left the kitchen.

Yunho turned back to the stove, head lowered, breath harsh. Hands circled his waist. Lips pressed against his shoulder.

“Everything okay?”

“I caught her kissing another man.” He leaned into Jae’s embrace.

Jae was quiet.

“He dropped her off at three this morning, and I watched them say good bye.”

After another moment, Yunho cleared his throat. “Go wake Yoochun up.”

Another press of lips to his skin, and then Jae let go.

Soonli left for work.

Yunho dropped Jae and Yoochun at school before going to work.

The day went on.

That evening, the three of them sat at the kitchen table. Silence.

And then Jae said, "I know I don't have much experience with these things, but when there's a family meeting shouldn't someone be talking?"

Yunho spared him a look and then asked Soonli, "How long?"

"Six years."

"Six? How many?"

"Four. Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated?"

"Sorry," Yunho said.

"What about you?"

"Three."

"And, how long?"

"The first one was eight years ago, the last two a bit more recent."

Her gaze landed on Jaejoong. He met her stare.

"So what do we do now? I doubt you want to live with me, and the house is in my name."

She nodded. "I started looking for apartments today."

They both looked at Jaejoong.

"What?" he asked.

"If he goes with you, he'll have to change schools," Yunho said.

"And what if he stays here? What will happen to him?"

"What does that mean?" Jae demanded.

"It means she wants to know how often I plan on fucking you."

Jae laughed, incredulous, and god, it was good acting. He almost fell out of his chair. "Oh, god woman, seriously? He's good looking, but he's old. Probably can't even keep it up-"

"Jaejoong," Yunho snapped.

Jae held his hands up in submission but he was still smiling.

Yunho met her eyes and they stared at each other. He shook his head. "He won't be uprooted from school and his best friend if he stays here."

"I feel he'd be better with me. What do you want, Jae?" Soonli asked.

"I want to stay with Yunho."

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes. "Um, didn't Yunho just say it? I don't want to change schools. I hate changing schools. And I'm at school with Yoochun."

"It'd be a fresh start with teachers who don't know you."

"So what? My file follows me everywhere. And it's been kinda cool getting praise from teachers who thought I was stupid." He smiled.

"You have done very well." Soonli sighed and looked at Yunho. "This is wrong. He's only sixteen."

Yunho didn't reply.

"I'm not a fucking child," Jae snapped. "I've been through enough shit in my life that I am more grown up than anyone gives me credit for. I've survived, and now that life is finally making sense and I actually get to be a teenager without worrying about where I'm going to be living, you two are going to fuck it all up."

"No, but Jaejoong, do you think what you have with Yunho is alright?"

"What I have with Yunho?" Jae smirked. "He's like my older brother. Is that wrong?"

"I know-"

"That's enough," Yunho said. "I will call your social worker tomorrow and we will go meet with her after school. We are not going to file for divorce if they make you go to someone else. I promised you, Jae, that no matter what, I would not put you back in the system."

Jae nodded, suddenly very serious. He whispered, "Thank you." He looked at the table and said, "You won't hear me say it again, but I'm glad you two took a chance on me." And then he stood up and ran out of the kitchen.

Yunho sat at the table and stared as Soonli a bit longer, then stood up to start dinner.

"It's wrong, Yunho."

"He who is without sin cast the first stone," Yunho said.

Soonli sighed and left the kitchen.

\----

Soonli slept in the guest room, Yunho didn't sleep. The next day passed slowly. He picked Jaejoong up from school and met Soonli at the family services building.

"Can't say I'm surprised," the social worker said right when they stepped into the office. "What has Jaejoong done this time?"

Jae opened his mouth and Yunho put his hand on his shoulder.

"Sit down."

Jae glowered at the woman as he sat.

"Actually, Jae hasn't done anything wrong," Yunho said. "He's a good kid."

Her eyebrow rose.

"We're actually here because of marital problems, and we want to know what will happen to Jaejoong if we file for a divorce."

To say she was shocked would be an understatement.

"Infidelity can cause an irreparable rift," Yunho said.

Her eyes flicked to Jaejoong.

"What the fuc-" he started.

"Jaejoong," Yunho said.

"It’s not my fault this time!"

"I know," Yunho said. "Calm down. It isn't Jaejoong's fault. He's a good kid."

"Well, in these circumstances, for the sake of the child, they would be removed from a family going through such stress."

"If you put me anywhere else I'm going to be an asshole again." Jae crossed his arms and slouched in the chair.

Yunho glanced at him and Jae stuck his tongue out.

"Jae," Soonli said.

"No. I don't care. I hate this shit, as soon as I have something good and I'm fucking settled in, stupid people get divorced and-"

"At least you didn't cause this one," the social worker said.

Jae scoffed.

"I think since Jaejoong is older, we can pull some strings and allow him to stay with you."

"Yes!"

"But only if you continue to behave."

"I will." "Okay. So what's happening with living arrangements?"

"Soonli is getting an apartment, and Jae-"

"I think Jaejoong should stay with me," Soonli said.

"What?" both Yunho and Jaejoong said, although Jaejoong shouted it.

The social worker crossed her arms.

"I think he'd be better off with me."

"What is this, a custody battle?" Yunho said. "Yesterday we agreed that he'd be staying with me."

Soonli said nothing and only looked at the social worker.

Jae muttered something that sounded like, "Stupid bitch," under his breath.

"Is there a reason for this, if you already agreed?" the social worker asked again. "If you think Jaejoong is in danger or being harmed, you should say so now."

Soonli met Yunho's eyes. She didn't know, she could have all the suspicions she wanted but there was no proof. She smiled, resigned. "No. I'll just miss him."

"Okay. Then that's settled. Again I'm sorry that your marriage has not worked out. We'll miss you two. You've been great foster parents. It's not often that I go a month without adding something to Jaejoong's file."

"My file is what's kept you employed," Jae said with a smirk.

"Jaejoong." Yunho said.

With no other concerns, they left the office and drove home. Yunho went upstairs to change from his suit. When he came back downstairs he could hear Jae and Soonli talking. He paused in the hallway.

"Yunho won't lie to me," she said, "but he won't tell me either."

"Well, shouldn't that be enough for you?"

"I just want to know the truth, Jaejoong."

"The truth is that he loves you, as he's told me many, many times."

"Jae, please."

"What do you want from me, Soonli? Do you want me to tell you I've had Yunho's cock in my mouth almost nightly for the last two weeks, or that he's tied me up and fucked me until I could barely move? Is that going to change things? Is it going to make you feel better, or less guilty about your own indiscretions? No. It won't. You already know anyway, and if I say yes or no or anything, you can use it against Yunho and neither one of us is stupid."

Yunho picked that moment to cone into the kitchen. He shook his head. "I told you not to ask him."

"She thinks I'm stupid," Jae said.

"You're not."

Jae rolled his eyes. "Well, duh."

"I'm going to start packing," Soonli said and quickly left the kitchen.

They waited until her footsteps faded on the stairs, then Yunho kissed him, holding him close.

"I'm glad I get to stay here," Jae muttered. "And not just because of the sex."

Yunho scoffed.

"I'm serious."

"You're going to hate it though."

"Why?"

"Because without Soonli here, you're going to have to do more chores and cook and clean and, there's a chance you might ruin your nails."

Jae chuckled.

Yunho kissed his forehead one more time and said, "Go do your math homework. You have a test on Thursday."

"Can Chunnie come over?"

"Not today."

He opened his mouth to protest and then nodded. "Okay."

\-------

It had been a long week, helping Soonli move, trying to divvy up twelve years of life together.

Friday night, Yunho lay in his bed, feeling half empty, half exhausted. And for the first time, he felt every one of his thirty eight years. He really couldn't move. Didn't much want to. He watched the clock tick away the hours.

At two, his bedroom door opened and shut. Jae climbed into bed with him, and settled against his side, head at his shoulder.

"Mm, better," he muttered, lips on Yunho's skin.

"Much, but don't get used to it."

"Why not?"

Yunho sighed.

Jae propped up to look at him. "Are you going to say something stupid?"

"Not tonight."

Jae frowned. "Maybe it would be better if you said it tonight."

"Maybe." But Yunho stayed quiet.

"This is that 'this isn't going to change things' talk, isn't it?"

Yunho nodded.

Jae sighed and nestled back against him.

"You're still just sixteen, Jaejoong. I’m still almost forty. You need to go to college and you need to start thinking about more than who’s going to fuck your ass."

"You're still good at stating the obvious."

"I know."

"So what do we do? What do you want?"

 _I want you._ "Not good to ask me that when we're both practically naked."

Jae laughed. "You won't resist me long if you say we can't have sex any more."

"Now who's stating the obvious?"

"All I'd have to do is climb in your lap," Jae said, voice dropping as he climbed over Yunho and straddled his waist. "Press my body on yours, rock my hips over your crotch."

Yunho put his hand on Jae's hips and moaned as the kid rocked slowly. "And if you still seemed to be resisting, I would casually mention how I prepped myself about ten minutes ago, thinking of your cock while I fucked myself with my fingers."

"Fuck."

"And then I'd remind you about the A I got on my math test yesterday that I have not been rewarded for."

Yunho shut his eyes, and then said, "When is the part where you take off our clothes?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now would be good."

Jae leaned down and kissed him. "Too easy. You've always been too easy."

Jae lifted his hips high enough that Yunho could push his boxers down. He shifted and kicked them off as Yunho pushed his down. Jae grabbed the hem and tugged them off.

Without warning he took Yunho's cock down his throat.

"Fuck," Yunho shouted and thrust up. He pulled Jae's hair, using it to lift Jae's mouth up and down his cock, thrusting up until Jae's lips met body. Yunho moaned as he sped up. Jae shifted and started stroking his own hard cock.

Yunho pulled roughly on his hair. "Don't," he growled. "Put your hands behind your back."

Jae whimpered but spread his legs a bit for balance and clutched one wrist to hold his hands behind his back.

"Don't move them unless I tell you to."

Yunho fucked his mouth for a long time, long after Jae started whimpering, long after his body started shaking shook. He fucked his mouth until his orgasm was threatening, and then he stopped. He yanked Jae's head up and said, "Turn around."

Jae did with difficulty. Yunho kept one hand in his hair, and he used the other to direct Jaejoong until he was straddling his lap backwards. Yunho grabbed Jae's wrist and lifted his arms until Jae cried out and then bent forward, lifting his ass. Yunho held his cock against Jae's slickened hole and said, "Ride me."

Jae whimpered and he pushed down, almost screaming when Yunho thrust up and buried himself completely all at once, and then he rose, shaking, whimpering at the strain on his arms.

"Faster, Jae." Yunho watched as Jae went faster. The angle sucked, but he knew he'd never get tired of watching his cock disappear into Jae's body.

"Yunho, I-I need to come."

"Not yet."

"Please. I-God, it feels so good. Please."

"I said no."

Jae whimpered.

Knowing it would make Jae come, Yunho yanked his hands up, wrenching his shoulders. Jae screamed and his channel clamped tightly around Yunho's cock as a fit of pleasurable spasms wracked his body and he came with a low whimper.

"I-I'm sorry," he whimpered, "b-but fuck, fuck, fuck."

Yunho stopped thrusting into him. "Bend over. Keep your hands behind your back."

Jae did, face against the bed. Yunho moved out from under him. He kneeled next to the shivering boy, and then landed his hand sharply on his ass. Jae cried out. He spanked Jaejoong for almost as long as he fucked his mouth. The skin was fiery red when he finally stopped.

Very carefully, Yunho pried Jae's fingers from the grip on his wrist. There were bloody nail imprints on the underside of his wrist. Yunho brought his wrist to his mouth and licked the wounds.

Jae whimpered.

Yunho put his arm firmly around Jaejoong's stomach and then lifted him so his back was pressed firmly against Yunho's chest. He leaned them back, so Jae was practically sitting in his lap. With a minor adjustment, Yunho slipped his cock back into Jae's body. With a whimper, Jae’s head fell back against Yunho's shoulder. Yunho licked up the tears dripping down Jae's cheek. He wasn't surprised when he reached for Jae's cock and found it rock hard, dripping precome.

Their lips met, and Yunho thrust into him slowly and stroked his cock.

"You're amazing, Jaejoong," Yunho whispered against his lips. "So amazing and god, I can't keep doing this with you but I can't help it either. I want it so badly and all fucking day long. God forgive me, but damn it, I want you."

Jae whimpered, lips moving, a breath of a whisper met Yunho's ears. "Then love me." And Jae cried out as another orgasm crashed over him.

He came, covering Yunho's hand and his own stomach. He went boneless, body shaking with every thrust Yunho made into his body. Those three words were on the tip of Yunho’s tongue, so his bit his lip hard as he came, growling as Jae's body sucked up his orgasm into its tight entrance. And sucked his energy.

Yunho collapsed to his side, keeping Jae against him, his cock in Jae's body. He held the shaking boy close, kissed his shoulder and barely noticed when he finally fell asleep.

\---

"So?"

Yunho tore his eyes away from the college that Jae was going to be living at for the next few years. He glanced at Jaejoong, the beautiful man who held so much of his heart. But Yunho would never stop him or tell him not to go. Jae had a beautiful voice, an ear for music, and once Yunho had convinced him to study the subject, Jae had found his place.

"So what?" Yunho asked.

"You going to stand there or help me carry my bags?"

Yunho scoffed. "You're the one that packed five suitcases. You carry them."

"I really hate you," he muttered and then smiled. "Yoochun!"

The other jogged over, saw Jae with bags and turned back around.

"Aw, Chunnie. Help me. Yunho is too old and might break his hip."

Yoochun came back and kissed Yunho’s cheek. “Hey, hyung.”

“Hey. Your parents?”

“They dropped me off while Jaejoong was still doing his hair, I bet.”

Jae slapped his shoulder. “Shut up. Help me.”

"What the hell is the point of these muscles if not to carry heavy things?" he asked and ran his hand down Jae's broad shoulders and muscled arms.

"Just help me."

Yoochun took two of the suitcases in his hands and then Jae draped the strap of a heavy duffle bag over his shoulder.

"What the fuck?" Yoochun said. "What are you carrying?"

Jae held up a smaller bag and another suitcase.

Yoochun rolled his eyes. “See you later, Yunho hyung.” He headed toward the dorm rooms.

Jae met Yunho's eyes. "You're not going to come and say good bye?"

"I said goodbye last night and this morning, or does your ass not remember that? Sometimes I think I go too easy on you."

Jae smiled. "I've been saying that for two years."

Yunho laughed.

"I still say you should come and help break in my dorm room."

"I'm sure you'll have a hot roommate to do that with."

"What if he's ugly?" Jae asked, suddenly serious.

"Then you'll just have to fuck Yoochun."

Jae hugged Yunho tightly. "What if his roommate is hot and mine is ugly and they don't let me have threesomes, god, I'm going to end up alone. This was a bad idea. An awful idea and fuck this, lets go home."

Yunho held him close, one hand petting his head, and then running fingers through his hair. It was burgundy this week.

"I'll make you a deal," Yunho said. "If you haven't gotten laid in a week then I'll come visit you, and yes, Yoochun counts."

Jae pouted and Yunho flicked his lips.

"You're eighteen. The pout doesn't work anymore."

"Jaejoong! Come on!" Yoochun shouted.

"Go," Yunho said and kissed Jae's cheek.

"Okay, but call me when you get home so I know your old senile mind didn't forget where you lived."

They hugged again.

"I love you," Jae said with a hitch in his voice. He hadn’t said it for a long time, so long that Yunho forgot the last time he had. The words caught in his throat, and he hugged Jae more tightly to him. But Jae pushed away, turning and walking quickly, before Yunho could swallow the lump in his throat and say it back.

When he got home a few hours later, he walked around the house and let his heart ache at the emptiness. He sent Jae a text saying he was home safely.

~ I arrived home safely and in one piece and with my sanity intact~

\+ :) :) you're such a dork +

~ and because I’m a coward and I can’t say it to your face ~  
~ I want you to know that I do love you ~

\+ you are a coward +  
\+ but I love cowards ♥♥ +

Yunho smiled.

\+ oh, and by the way, my roommate is hot, and is claiming he’s straight +  
\+ college is going to be fun :) +


End file.
